


Chuck The Cheese

by Electeric_Leafeon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Am trying to write the narrative for this fun au, Angst, Chuck e cheese au, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, angst to spice up the show hoo haa, theres swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electeric_Leafeon/pseuds/Electeric_Leafeon
Summary: Neck deep into student loans, she's gotta pay for clown school somehow. Chuck E Cheese seemed to be the obvious answer, Spinel though it was the shit and it was in fact not.-Peep's gotten used to her job at Starbucks now, but it doesn't offer her the adrenaline and excitement the stage brings her. Despite having had graduated with a degree in theatre arts, it's hard to find a role. The only thing that seems to bring some joy into her life is seeing the goth girl walk to her work across the street at Chuck E Cheese.---This is not my original AU I am just setting a narrative for the popular Chuck E Cheese AU for this ship that's been running around Tumblr and the discord server.





	1. She Was The Mascot

**Author's Note:**

> This is High Key a work in progress. So please comment any suggestions or critiques. I really wanted to make a narrative of the Chuck E Cheese AU for people to read.

At this point in time Spinel was in too deep and had refused to drop out. It was 50,550 dollars of debt and she needed this job, as much as she hates it. It wasn't so bad at the beginning but after surviving two years of clown school everything had gained a sad grey tone to it. She still held a glimmer of hope that after graduating then things would brighten up for her in the stage lights.

During those two years, her fashion style began to change alongside her view of the world. Her pink dyed hair quickly grew out to her natural dark roots, she had given herself piercings at 3 am out of pure impulsivity, and any makeup she would wear (that wasn't clown makeup) was dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her co-workers noticed this too, and their rude comments were no help to her changing view of the world.

Spinel contemplated all of this as she continued to stare at the disgusting ball pit from afar. She looked around at the arcade games, the plastic tunnels and slides, at the colourful carpet, sticky tables and the cramped cubbies at the entrance of the playground. At some point, Chuck E Cheese was the shit but at this point, it was not. A heavy sigh was freed as she pumped herself up to greet a big family that had entered.

  
-  


Things weren't so bad once you got used to them. Once you're able to make a Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frappuccino Blended Crème at the drop of a hat, you were pretty set for having a career in Starbucks. Is what Peep thought trying to get through the Thursday lunch rush. Although she had already finished with a two-year degree in theatre arts, finding a role and have the production pay enough for living circumstances was a very hard task by itself and even harder when you're not visually perfect. So here she was in this corporate coffee shop making ends meet.

Her favourite part of the day was seeing a certain Chuck E Cheese employee pass by for work. She didn't know what it was, if it was her hot pink tips in pigtails, her eyeliner, or just the silly antics she would do right before entering the Chuck E Cheese. It always made her day when she would come in and order a black iced coffee with whipped cream on top. Every time she felt a rush of heat rush through her, but every time she could never find a way to find out anything about her. So today Peep is going to walk into that Chuck E Cheese and ask for her number. She took a deep breath, gave a quick glance at the driveway leading to the Chuck E Cheese, and filled herself with vigour to finish her shift.

In the end she felt bone-tired as usual, but now it was her chance to find that cute goth girl and ask her number! Already walking to the Chuck E Cheese was making her heart pound, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it! She yelled at herself in her mind. So she walked in like an angry mother ready to talk to the manager. Except she wasn't ready, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, she was taking quick short breaths.

"Oh no…" she whispered to herself.

Her gaze darted back and forth looking for the pink-tipped goth. She could only spot a different pink haired lady at the counter giving kids prizes for their tickets. Peep had been standing there for five minutes already and the mascot had spotted her. They were walking her way, and at this point, she couldn't decide if she should leave or if she should ask if they know a goth girl with pink-tipped hair. As the mascot walks over, they take off the rat head.

"Hey you're that Starbucks girl. Ye looking for someone?" It was her! She was the mascot.

She Was The Mascot.

"U-uh yeah um… You. I was wondering if I dunno if you'd like to exchange phone numbers?

"Phone numbers? Sure! That'd be swell," She took her gloves off and took her phone out. At the same time, Peep twinned her and opened up a New Contact tab on her phone

"M'name's Spinel." She said handing Peep's phone back.

"I'm Peep. It's a pleasure to meet you," Peep gave her a big smile as they shook hands. She did it! She actually did it! She talked to the cute girl and actually got her number! As she left the amusement center she jumped for joy and texted the Starbucks Barista Bash to tell Yelp and Bloop about her achievements.

Peep: Oh my gosh guys I did it!!

Yelp: You talked to her?

Peep: And got her number 😊

Bloop: nice

Yelp: oh dear Peep…

She left it at that, and put in her earbuds and headed home happily nodding along with musical numbers playing. Oh, she forgot to take her apron off.

  
-  


Out of the three baristas Peep had always caught her attention. With her golden-brown hair tied into two buns, to the cute heart-shaped eye patch. She never really found herself having an interest in her until now. Maybe it was because of the green apron she carelessly left on, or the anxious look on her face of searching. Maybe it was a bit weird to walk up to her in her costume, but she got her number! So who the hell cares. It was nearly closing time, and she was supposed to be cleaning but instead, she had her phone out.

Spinel: what's popping poprocks?

Her heartbeat in anticipation. This'll bring something new into her life, or at least she hoped. She looked at the filthy tables and what was once a heaven of entertainment and is now just another hell hole. That sad grey tone came back to curtain her small glimmer of hope of something new, of something good. Spinel went on to clean the tables and close the damn place.


	2. A Black Iced Coffee With Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Friday, and it's another regular summer day grinding for money to live. Except for this time, thoughts of one another run through our protagonist's heads. Lighting their way for a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! <3 <3 <3 Please continue to give me your guys' reviews and thoughts. I hope y'all can continue to enjoy what I've written for the AU.

It was 5:00 AM in the morning, although Peep had gone to bed at a good time she was too anxious to feel well-rested. She continued to clutch unto her phone and stare at Spinel's message. _What should I say?_ She asked herself. She needed to leave her home in 20 minutes to catch the bus and open Starbucks. She hadn't gotten ready yet, and had been contemplating what to send Spinel and looking at Instagram for the past half hour.

"Hrrmmm," She grumbled to herself and got up and began to change into her work outfit. She headed to the bathroom and did her make-up and hair, all while thinking about Spinel and what to say. Finally she grabbed her phone once more and simply texted:

Peep: Hello! Good morning! I wake up early to open Starbucks. I hope you rested well~

And reluctantly hit send. She felt a familiar rush of heat tickle her face, and could only guess that she was blushing a bright pink. All for sending one message. It was 5:21 AM she needed to leave or she was gonna miss her bus.

  
-  


How could one girl be so sweet? With one message? Through text? Spinel felt butterflies in her stomach as she read the cute good morning text. She had been worried that maybe it had been a prank or a dare to get her number. She quickly began tapping her fingers for a response. 

Spinel: thanks. Opening sucks. I hope you're having a good day.

Spinel: When's your break?

The messages were sent on impulsive, and re-reading them she wasn't sure if they were any good. Probably not.

She continued looking at her phone and reading clown memes while being aware of the hour. Her work clothes were strewn about and eventually, she changed and did her dark eye make-up. She decided to change her look when the hard pressure of school began hitting hard a year and a half ago. If she was gonna be depressed then she might as well look the part by covering her eye bags with mascara smudges and shitty eyeshadow. She then began doing the few house chores she was willing to do. She swept the floor and threw out whatever garbage was left laying on the floor from the night before. She added another pizza box to her growing tower of Chuck E Cheese pizza boxes. Last Autumn Spinel had walked into a pet store and saw a ferret all on it's own tearing apart a blanket. Their eyes met, and it was love at first sight. She adopted the ferret and bought everything she needed to care for him. His name was Honks. Since then Honks had been keeping whatever sanity Spinel had left safeguarded. He was the reason she cleaned at all. She let him out of his cage.

"Morning Honks" she greeted and took the water bottle and refilled it with water. Later filling Honk’s food bowl. After eating his fill, the little ferret went to Spinel for pats and rubs and Spinel happily complied. He always made her smile… Every morning.

After an hour and a half passed, it was time for Spinel to leave. “Don’t worry little guy, you always know I’ll come back.” She gave him a kiss. “See you in the evening.” And left for work.

  
-  


Morning rush has always been a stressful, anxiety-inducing daily event, but today her heart seemed to beat harder and faster than before. She felt a strong knot festering in her stomach. How she wished it was her break.

“No ma’am we don’t have the pumpkin spice latte. It’ll be available in September,” Yelp short haired blonde had been holding on a stern customer service voice that was slowly breaking to her usual snarky tone. “Un-_fortunately_, we cannot make you the pumpkin spice latte. We don’t have the ingredients.” The line was beginning to grow long enough to reach the door. Yelp took a deep breath, and gritted her teeth together. “Ma’am if you’re not gonna order something, and just sit here and complain till September. I need to ask you to move along, you are holding up the line.” And there it was. Yelp’s daily client lash out. It was tense, it was gross, and it always felt like a ticking time bomb. The tension at the moment was not helping Peep’s anxiety. The lady retorted and loudly grumbled away.

Customers continued to filter in. Morning rush soon meshed into lunch rush, there had been no break in between to re-stock and clean up. Bloop as usual silently and efficiently made drinks like a wizard, Yelp abandoned her till fed up with customer service and started helping Bloop make drinks and delivering them to their owners, and Peep had to take over the main till. Finally around 12:31 PM the surge of people began to diminish, with small breaks in between. Throughout the entirety of her shift, every time the door opened Peep looked in anticipation, hoping that maybe Spinel would drop by. After six hours the anxious knot in her stomach began to grow into a bundle of disappointment._ I shouldn’t have expected her to come…_ she thought cleaning coffee stains and crumbs off of tables.

The door opened again, and despite marginally convincing herself that today Spinel wasn’t going to come by; the cute girl with messy eye makeup and pink-tipped hair came in. Spinel gave her a smile and a small wave. Peep quickly ran to the till.

“What can I get you?” her voice was filled with shrill excitement she simply could not hide.

“A black venti iced coffee with whipped cream.”

“4.35 dollars.” 

Spinel taking out her wallet, took a five-dollar bill out and looked at Peep with a coy expression. “Would y’all care to accompany me to an abandoned amusement park?”

Peep was taken aback, and took a moment to respond, “Y-yes I’d love too!”

“An amusement park?” Yelp chimed in.

“An _abandoned_ amusement park.” Bloop corrected.

Yelp looked Spinel up and down, Spinel returned her gaze with a furrowed narrowed gaze. “You’re hopeless Peep.” The blonde said and returned to brewing coffee.

Bloop a tan-skinned gal with long dark bowl cut hair that nearly hid her eyes went to the pick-up counter and with a gentle smile and a soft voice gave Spinel her drink. “Have a nice day~”

Spinel grabbed a straw and stabbed it through the lid, wondering if her drink had been poisoned. Peep watched her go out and walk across the street to the Chuck E Cheese. Although she had only been there very few times as a child, and only briefly the previous day she could feel the tired forced smiles in the air from the employees. She wished that maybe this encounter would brighten the goth girl's day. Spinel deserved a smile, a good iced coffee, and a good day. Peep may not know her, but its what she felt.

"I am going on break." She announced and quickly breaked herself out on the till and headed to the back room. Bloop and Yelp expected her to run after the girl but instead, she simply stayed in the back and ate her lunch while looking at her phone._ What should I say to her?_ She pondered, realizing that the when and where were never solidified in Spinel's invitation.

Peep: When and where?

Her eyes widened as she realized that the text was carelessly sent without even realizing that she had just written her unfiltered train of thought. Peep internally screamed at herself for such an out-of-context text._ Whatever..._ She thought to herself, setting her phone down and continued eating her lunch.


	3. What if we danced in an abandoned amusement park?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their journey to and from the amusement park. Getting to know each other along the way.

Spinel: You free tomorrow afternoon?

Peep: yes

Spinel: Awesome Possum

Spinel: Let’s meet at the subway platform by the 7-eleven that has the rad graffiti on it.

Peep: 36th Station?

Spinel: if that’s its name

Peep: what time?

Spinel: 2ish ?

Peep: okay~ See you there

Excitement coursed through her like a drug, her thudding quickly in her chest and her stomach tangled up with butterflies. Peep had taken her time in choosing an outfit for that day. It was a pink dress with big yellow flowers printed on it as the pattern, and white lace sewn around the edges. She wore a wide baby blue belt and hung a small off-white purse to hold her essentials. Although she would’ve preferred to wear flats, she had an inkling of the idea that they were going to be walking a marathon today and thus wore her white converse. Her hair was tied into their usual buns. It was the event of the day, and she was grateful that she didn’t have a shift to deal with customers while having a spell of anxious excitement. The day was hot and the horny cicadas were screaming alongside angry seagulls. She was almost to the platform. Right there sitting under a tree she spotted the pink tips. Spinel gave out a big yawn and had yet to notice her. Quickening her pace she jogged over.

“Hello~!” She greeted, with a big smile on her face.

“Oh uh…. Hey. What’s popping poprocks?” Feeling Spinel’s gaze over her outfit, Peep suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious of her fashion decisions. “You look… Really cute.” Giving her a small glowing smile Spinel got up and looked away as her smile turned into a frown. She was wearing waist-high black jeans booty shorts with frayed ends over ripped fishnets, and a wide scoop neck dark-grey crop top T-shirt with an upside-down broken heart printed on it. Her makeup looked neater as well, with a well-done wing and a small cross drawn right under her left eye and two small upside-down heart drawn under her right. She also carried a dark purple backpack.

“You look really nice too.”

“You think so?”

“I can tell you put effort into it, and it has you look marvellous.”

“Marvellous?”

“Yes, marvellous.”

Blushing with her compliment, Spinel rubbed the back of her neck and avoided eye contact. “Awe gee thanks. Um wanna catch a train?” She said gesturing towards the underground platform.

“Sure!”

The two continued downwards, nearly missing the train.

“Where exactly are we going?” Peep asked. The two sat next to each other on the static-filled plastic seats, and like two peas in a pod they began chatting the minutes away.

“There’s this amusement park right outside of town that closed in the 90’s. I guess it was too much money to get rid of it, so it’s been sitting there for the past 20 years.”

“How’d you come across it?”

“From a top ten abandoned places in town video. It’s actually quite a walk to get there once we get off transit. I’m… Sorry for dragging you around.”

“No no! It’s not a problem. I’ve been wanting to spend time with you for a while now.”

“Awhile?” Her expression was stunned.

“Yes. I see you everyday walk to Chuck E Cheese, and I’m not sure what it is but you’ve always caught my attention. In a good way. And I kind of always wanted to talk to you, more than just taking your order.”

Spinel sat silent for a moment. Is Peep a morosexual?

“I think… You’re really cool too.” To be honest with herself Spinel didn’t expect inviting Peep to her plans to go to the abandoned amusement park. It had happened on an impulse. They hadn’t even talked or texted beforehand so even then she was surprised that Peep was willing to go. They were basically strangers to each other.

“Have you been to the amusement park before?” Peep broke the silence and ducked down to catch Spinel’s gaze that had averted downwards. She wondered what was going through her mind.

“Uh. Yes. Several times actually.” Peep offered her a smile. The conversation ended, and the two sat listening to the beat of the tracks go by, building zoom past then disappear overhead as the train continued belting forward. In the silence, she craved music playing in her ears, but she felt it'd be rude to pull out her earbuds in the presence of somebody. Looking at Spinel, she could tell that she felt the same way.

“What’s your favourite food?” She finally asked, hoping to instigate a conversation.

“Uh I dunno donuts I guess. Uh… You?”

“Croissants, I’d kill for those.”

“Oh those are good. Heh sort of reminds me of a story. You kind of need context though.”

“I’d love to hear it.”

“Alright, so we managed to trigger a fire alarm and a lockdown almost at the same time. In high school there was this kid named Brodie. He was a bit of a crackhead, and had walked into class high of his ass on acid before. I dunno what his story was but one of those days that he walks in high of his ass on somethin’ else, and he’s pissed the hell off. God knows what, but he was mad. He was yelling racial slurs, swearing, and the teachers were trying to calm him down which only made things worse. It was near the end of the day, and I was in English class. Everything was kind of okay until we started to hear shots.”

“Like a shotgun?”

“No, like a BB gun shots. So that’s when things started to get out of wack. He got the door’s window and nearly shattered it, and at this time they called lockdown over the speaker. Now me and my friend at the time had beforehand stolen the janitor’s keys and made copies of them. So we had access to the entire school at whatever time. So the English teacher heads out to try to help calm down this kid, and he locks the door behind him. So this is when my friend Maddie came up with the excellent idea of going to the culinary classroom, and see if we could cook an entire meal before the police would show up and take the kid away. So we unlock the door, and because everyone is focused on controlling this kid they don’t see us get by.”

“What about your classmates?”

“Oh they saw us, but they don’t give a fuck, so whatever. So like ninjas we sneak our asses to the culinary classroom, which we knew didn’t have a class in it. We had actually been planning to do this for awhile. To see if we could cook an entire meal, and still get back in class without the teacher noticing. So we're there, we decide to make a stir fry. So we start chopping up whatever we found in the fridge, in the meantime the kid is still yelling and screaming, and actually ended up assaulting one of the teachers but that’s not the point. So things really start to go bonkers when we spilled oil right outside the burner, but it hadn’t reached it yet. I was freaking out cause I didn’t want it to explode or something, so I grab a paper towel to clean it off when the paper towel catches fire. It was a gas stove by the way. I hold my scream cause I didn’t want to alert the teachers, and threw it in the trash can.” She paused. “Which had several flammable things inside. And it just lights. Maddie gets a cup of water to put it out which helps, but at this point the smoke alarm is going off, and the fire alarm goes off. Without thinking we open a window, and jump out, completely ditching class and all our things. I don’t even think we turned the stove off.”

“Wow.”

“And that’s how we triggered a lockdown and the fire alarm within the same hour.” Spinel gave out a nervous chuckle.

“What happened to Brodie?”

“Oh he got super expelled, and got sent for rehab and therapy.”

“And you guys never got caught?”

“Miraculously we didn’t. Nobody snitched from class, so we were in the clear.” Throughout the entirety of the story, Spinel had been making big hand gestures; she would wave her arms around and shift from side to side in her seat. Spinel was… goofy. All the while Peep had listened, she would chuckle and smile at her broad exaggerations. It was interesting to see a girl with dark makeup and clothes have such a bright and big personality. It was charming.

“I never really had anything crazy happen in my highschool. The worst was a girl losing her pet hamster in school.”

“She brought a hamster to school?”

“Yeah I know, the poor thing.” At this time the pre-recorded announcer stated it was the last station on the train line.

“Oh we’re here.” The two got off the train, and headed up the stairs to be greeted by the blazing afternoon sun. “Oh fukkin hell.” Spinel grumbled.

“Where to now captain?”

“Er- Thataway maitee!” She explained, pointing forward, and marching ahead. “We gotta take a bus to the edge of town.” They arrived at the bus stop and waited for 15 minutes in that time the two began a heated discussion on Disney’s Frozen. It first had started on Peep asking if she liked any Disney movies.

“No but it doesn’t make sense, if it’s supposed to be in the middle of summer, why does the mountain have snow? It’s cause of Elsa’s shenanigans so she should’ve noticed she set off an eternal winter.” Spinel argued.

“Mountains can keep their snow year-round if they’re tall enough and if they’re far enough north.”

“Well even then, when she’s out singing Let it Go and she looks out her castle you would be able to get a clear view of Arendelle.”

“Hm, that’s a good point.”

“Yes which is exactly why Elsa is an absolute clown.”

Of all the words Spinel could’ve used to describe Elsa, she chose clown. They had now gotten on the bus, and continued discussing various Disney films and their several flaws. Nearly missing the stop, they got off and began their trek to the outskirts of town. “Hey now that we’re off of transit, do you mind if I play some tunes?”

“I don’t mind.” Taking out her phone, Spinel chose a playlist and set it on shuffle. She blasted the music and tucked it in a side pocket on her backpack. Rattlesnake by Kabaret Sybarit started playing. At first, they simply walked down the sidewalk, and as they took a turn towards an undeveloped field Spinel began matching her movements to her own music. Peep could tell that she was holding back from breaking out into a full dance. The songs that played were a mixture of rock, electro swing, and old ragtime jazz songs. The whole thing felt like an adventure to Peep. Walking under the burning sun in an unknown neighbourhood, listening to music that although didn’t fit her music taste, she couldn’t deny that they were good songs. Eventually, even Peep began bouncing along to the beat of songs. They were already outside of the city, and the low hum of the nearby highway could be heard. The two were walking in single file along a narrow pathway, not sure if it was made by Spinel herself or if it was made by others who would also come and visit the park. Walls surrounding the park began to come into sight. As they approached a chain-link fence surrounding the park with barbed wire came into view.

“Over here I cut the wire off so we could climb in.” Spinel hurried along and led Peep to their entryway. “You can climb right?”

“Y-yes.” This was definitely trespassing over private property, but she was with a cute goofy girl so she might as well.

“Nice.” In two swings of movement, Spinel jumped onto the fence and swung right over with the grace of an acrobatic. Peep was scared. Yet she climbed it anyway. She was much slower than the graceful goth, and her dress nearly got caught on the barbed wire. Still, she made it down unscathed. In total the entire trip took one hour and a half.

As they walked into the amusement park Spinel raised her arms. “And we’re here!”

The park had begun to be overtaken with plants. Its fountains ran dry, and its once bright colours were now bleached by the sun and faded. The metals were rusted, pathways were crumbling apart by nature reclaiming what was once hers, and attractions were vandalized with graffiti. The low hum of cars could still be heard, and despite Spinel’s music still playing and air of silence seemed to coat the amusement park. A place that had once been filled with cheers and laughter, children and families, smiling tired employees now empty. It felt like seeing a memory, a memory that was not hers.

“Were you ever here when it was open?” Peep asked.

“No, it was closed before I was born.” From being excited and bouncing with energy Spinel was now quiet, and viewing the empty park with her. Her expression had softened, her smile now a straight line with no emotion, she looked at the park as though it were an old home. The music no longer fit the ambience, but she let it play anyways. “I come here whenever I wanna just… Do what I want, I guess. To practice, to cry, to dance and vandalize.”

Together they walked around, occasionally brushing their hands along old rusted rails and dusty walls. Peep would sometimes notice ‘Spinel’ written on some things.

“Welp. Wanna vandalize with me?” They came across a big drywall already full over scribbled names. She then took out a can of hot pink spray paint, she shook it and began spraying away writing ‘Spinel was here’ in big wavy letters. Peep had never officially vandalized something, but she didn’t see anything inherently wrong with it. It was an abandoned establishment after all, they’ll probably tear the park down someday. Taking Spinel’s can Peep shook it as she observed her canvas and thought of what to write. Next to Spinel’s name, she began writing a cursive ampersand and then ‘Peep’ with a heart next to it, having it read ‘Spinel & Peep was here’. Spinel grinned and blushed.

“You’ve got good writing,” she said.

“Thanks~”

Africa by Toto started to sound through the phone’s speakers. Spinel perked up and began to dance the song.

“I hear the drums echoing tonight. But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation She's coming in, 12:30 flight. Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation~” She sung taking Peep’s hand and spinning her around. Taken by her unexpected grasp, Peep stumbled away and took a seat at a fountain to watch Spinel dramatically sing the song. “It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you~~ There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do~~.” Peep tapped her feet along the song and took a photo as well as a video. Smiling along, the song came to an end. Peep clapped at Spinel’s performance and she bowed.

“Are we gonna have a problem?” A shrill voice called out, and drums and symphonic instruments sounded out as well.

“You got a bone to pick?” Candy Store from Heathers began to play immediately catching Peeps attention. Noticing this Spinel began reciting the beginning lines.

“You’ve come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?”

Peep joined in and faced Spinel.

“I’d normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch.”

But I’m feeling nice. So here’s some advice. Listen Biotch.” Spinel called. The brass started its harmony, and the two started to sing in sync.

“I like!”

“Lookin’ hot. Buying stuff they cannot.”

“I like!”

The two started acting out the lines as if they were playing a real performance.

“Drinkin’ Hard. Maxin Dad’s credit card.”

“I like!”

“Skippin’ Gym. Scaring her. Screwing him.”

“I like!”

“Killer Clothes. Kickin nerds in the nose!”

They danced and sang along the song, almost in perfect sync, at the top of their lungs in perfect harmony. They grabbed each other’s hand and their solos became a paired dance, with Spinel leading.,/p> 

“Its my candy store. Its my candy. Its my candy store. Its my candy. Its my candy store~!” They raised their hands up in the air and called up the finale line. Out of breath the two looked at each other grinning from ear to ear. Peep burst into laughter, letting go of Spinel’s hand to clutch her chest.

“I didn’t expect you to like musicals!” She said between huffs of laughter, calming herself down and taking her hand again. “You sung beautifully.”

“As did you.” Suddenly seeming to notice that they were holding hands, Spinel let go and let out a nervous chuckle. They began walking along the pathway and exploring the old park. "You recited Heather's lines really well."

"Thank you. I studied theatre, and Heathers has some really good songs."

"Theatre? Heh…" Walking alongside each other they passed old attractions, scraped walls, and a small park that once had a gorgeous garden and has now become a decrepit landscape with weeds and local fauna sprouting from wherever it pleased. Here and there, however, you could spot a couple of blooming flowers from the perennials they had planted long ago.

"What about you?" Peep asked looking at the dark-haired girl.

"Me?"

"What do you do for school?"

"Oh. Heh it's funny how we didn't touch on the subject until now." Spinel didn't really enjoy talking about her schooling, she did once but at this point the crushing pressure of possible failure in finding a job that would pay off her career had grown far too heavy. "I quite literally go to clown school, studying to be a professional clown." This surprised Peep, after their musical number she felt that maybe Spinel did a form of theatre in the past but to be studying to professional be a clown? Of all things. She had noticed Peep's surprise and grimaced at the thought of any sort of judgmental comments.

"Can't say I'm not surprised, but I'm sure it'll all go well for you." Peep put a hand on her shoulder. "You have talent." She firmly stated reassuring the goth.

  
-  


Spinel was, to say the least surprised. Surprised that someone likes her antics at all. Surprised she likes that person back. Hanging out with the tall golden brown haired cute girl has been one of the best experiences yet. In school, her classmates had all made friends with each other, but she never managed to fit in, they just never clicked. At work, her best friend was Carl the cockroach and the five rats that live in the closet at Chuck E Cheese. Honks was the light of her life, but even then… Spinel felt lonely. Insecurities of why people don't like her would sometimes invade her mind, keeping her away from sleep. But right here, right now, she feels that she has found a friend.

_And maybe something more_, the thought came in bringing a flush of red to Spinel's cheeks. _No, she shouldn't jump to conclusions._ She looked up to the pretty girl next to her. Her heart-shaped eye patch faced Spinel. They were walking right next to each other, and she really felt the craving to hold her hand. Before they had danced and sung as though they had known each other for years. Or at least that's what it felt like to dance with her, holding her hands. But now she felt too uncomfortable and anxious to try. They had come back around to where they first started. To the small plaza with the fountain near the vandalized dry-wall.

"Want to eat some Pizza?" It was nearly five O'clock and Spinel was feeling peckish. Peep agreed, and they sat down on an old bench. “I actually had work before coming here, so I got some old leftover pizza.” She opened a take-out box and revealed three slices of cheese pizza. “It’s pretty shitty pizza.” She said handing a slice to Peep. Peep grimaced at its taste and texture in its first bite. As they ate Spinel looked up to the endless blue summer sky, a few clouds could be seen in the distance. At night she would be able to see thousands of stars dot the sky, maybe she should bring Peep back here at night. Would she even like stargazing?

“Do you want the last slice?” She asked.

“No thanks, you can have it.” She could tell that Peep did not like the old cold crusty ass pizza. Finishing the last slice and got up.

"Welp that's my amusement park."

"I liked it. I really liked it." Peep replied twirling her hair and looking away attempting to hide her glowing cheeks. She smiled and led the girl back to the way they came.

The two then made their way back. On the bus Spinel noticed herself doze off. She had worked a full shift from 8 am to 1 pm before their plans. It was now that her exhaustion was really starting to hit. On the train it was even worse, her eyes felt heavy and her head would often teeter down. She didn't even notice the silence around them.

"Hey it's okay to sleep." Peep said.

"Wh-what? Oh… Uh… No cause then I won't sleep at n-night." God she was such a stuttering mess, she can't even keep her head straight. She let out a big yawn, that somehow made her feel somewhat better. Inevitably they arrived to the stop where they had once begun. After they got off they headed to the same bus stop but took different buses. They had said good-bye to each other, and both felt a tug at their hearts wishing they could spend more time with each other. Until next time.

All in all it had been a good day for Spinel. Arriving home, she made a beeline for her bed and collapsed, passing out for six hours and then waking around 1am. She felt bad that she had not let Honks out that evening, he was sleeping now but she promised that she’d play with him later in the morning. She headed to the bathroom and wiped off her make-up, took a cold shower and looked at her phone for a bit before she decided to go back to sleep. Lying in bed, trying to sleep, Peep the cute Starbucks girl kept going through her mind. Her smile, her laughter, her singing, her conversation. God, she liked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it was a long one boys. I wasn't too sure what songs Spinel would have, especially the musical number, but I think it works out in the end. This chapter had a lot of dialogue so I hope I was able to embody both Peep and Spinel successfully. Again I hope you guys enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts.


	4. Its just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go about their day thinking of each other.

Peep: I wouldn't have guessed that you were into musicals! Which one is your favorite

Spinel: lmao I'm kind of not? Idk I just watch animatics.

Spinel: uh

Spinel: I guess other than Heather's I like The Man Who Hated Musicals. That one slaps.

Peep: Yes!! My favorite song is Show Stoppin' Number.

Peep: Have you seen Wicked?

Spinel: No ?

Peep: I think you'd like it!!

"Off your phone! Spinel I need you to clean the playground." Snapping her out of a trance, Pink called out to Spinel from the counter. She was standing next to the bathrooms, and had pulled one of her arms out of her mascot sleeves and had half of her arm sticking out of her shirt collar holding her phone. She was still in the full mascot costume including the head. Her gaze moved from Pink to the playground quickly becoming a look of disgust and she looked at the plastic tubes and slides. She looked back and saw Pink pulling out paper towels, a plastic bag, a cloth, and a spray bottle. "A kid threw up in one of the tunnels." _Fucking hell. Why'd it have to be me?_ She rolled her eyes and stomped over to the counter. She angrily took the cleaning supplies and marched towards the playground. "Thank you~" Pink said in a sweet tone of voice she used when people did her favors. Or the dirty work for her.

Spinel let out a grumble as she looked at the stupid plastic park. She began climbing in, often bumping her head and rat ears on the low roofs and claustrophobic walls. Pink didn't like that Spinel did basically everything in the full Charles Entertainment Cheese mascot costume, but there was no other way she was gonna do her job. That and you might as well say that the costume was hers. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she crawled through. Her heart gave a lurch just thinking that it might be Peep. Why did she feel like this? She's known her for like 5 days.

"Chuck E Cheese is in the park!!" A child squealed. Sounds of more individuals beginning to climb into the park rattled the plastic.

"Yeah! And you can't bother him because he's about to save your butts from radioactive waste left in the park! Only rats can survive its chemical aura, so don't come near!" She replied, putting up a strong-willed voice attempting to sound like a hero. The children giggled and laughed at her response. Most of the rattling stopped, but there was definitely still children in the park. Even with the head of Charles on that mostly smelled like her sweat and shitty mascara, the strong stench of feet and vomit penetrated through.

High pitched voices echoed through the tunnels. Placing one hand in front of the other, feeling the strong static charging in her suit. As disgusting as it was, she followed her nose to the source. There it was. It was orange, with chunks of chicken nuggets. It had come together as one ball of slime the size of a pancake. It reminded her of the time she through up at school after twisting into a headstand for one of her practices. It had been another blow to her crippling self-esteem. Pulling out the paper towel she scooped the vomit into the bag. Grateful for Charles' cheap fur fabric to protect her bare skin from touching the disgusting blemish. It definitely got unto her grey fuzzy rat hands. Watching herself do this while smelling the rank smell of bile made her want to gag. God, she wanted to go home.

"I found him!!" A child screamed loudly resounding through the tunnel. _Thank you Charles for muffling all sounds_, she prayed. An energetic caramel-skinned boy with naturally spiky black hair appeared across from her. A huge smile spread across his face.

"Stay back! The land you walk on is contaminated! I am trying to isolate the damage." She said, putting on her Charles voice as the boy began crawling closer. He stopped for a moment, but then he resumed making his way to her.

"I'm immune to poison!"

"Not to this one, it's special kid poison meant to kill you." Her heart accelerated in anxiety, she quickly sprayed the areas and wiped it off. The boy giggled as she frivolously wiped the remaining vomit off. "Alright time to go! Bye." She said immediately backing up when the boy had gotten too close. "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP." She yelled as she crawled backward trying to warn any incoming children. A girl with a pink dress yelped as Spinel came out of the tunnel. The boy was of course following her.

"Wait! I wanna hang out!" He called out to her. She scrambled her way down as quickly as she could, exiting the park and running over to the trash can throwing the bag full of vomit. The boy did not follow her out of the plastic park. A couple was looking around into the tunnels.

"Joshua it's time to go home." The mother called.

"No! I want to stay here!" The boy's voice replied as he rattled his way through the park. It seemed that he was avoiding his parents.

She fucking hated her job. It was the absolute worst. On a daily basis she had to deal with frustrated angry parents, the horrible messes their families produced, and a constant invasion of personal space. But you know what? The kids weren't that bad. Sure she hated the sound of their tantrums, but seeing them run around and create absolute chaos brought her nostalgia from when she was a kid. And you know what? Seeing the absolute havoc they produced was the best she was gonna get instead of burning the damn place down, even if it meant she had to clean up after them. She returned the cleaning supplies to the counter and pulled out her phone again.

Elle: Hi!!! How's you doin?

It wasn't even Peep. Disappointment pitted in her stomach, their conversation ended. Duh there wouldn't be a new message.

"Can… Can I get a toy?" A small voice asked. A small blonde girl who was barely big enough to peak over the counter looked at Spinel. She held a tight grip on a small piece of paper.

"Sure. How many tickets you got?"

She placed the paper on the counter. It read 12 tickets. The little girl kept looking at Charles the rat as he inspected her paper. Her eyes were blue, and she wore a yellow T-shirt with flowers on it. "Which toy do you want?" Charles asked. She pointed to a pink flower. It was one of those fabric flowers that had a wire for a stem so you can twist it unto things. It was worth 120 tickets. Spinel looked around, Pink was not in sight. So she quickly swiped one of the flowers and gave it to the girl. "Enjoy~" she said. A big smile glowed from the little girl as she was handed the flower. Immediately she ran to her parents.

"Good job sweety!" They cooed.

_Parents that validate you? That's unrealistic have a nice day_, she thought as she watched the family begin to head out. Standing behind the counter, she felt for her phone. A feeling of guilt began to filter through her as the shrill sound of children's glee echoed through her mind. What did she even want anymore?

  
-  


"Listen _sir_, I know for a fact that Bloop made your drink right. Your venti Frappuccino with extra ice, caramel drizzle under, one pump of caramel, one pump white mocha with two scoops of vanilla bean powder, whipped cream on top and double cupped. So can you _please_ stop coming to us every day saying your drink is wrong just to get a free drink." Gritting her teeth Yelp's sharp voice was the first thing Peep heard when she returned to the front of the store. A tall man with dirty blonde hair, and scruffy facial hair towered over the blonde barista that had an annoyed expression. The man went by Sanders and was a regular at the coffee shop. He would often complain that his cumbersome drink was wrong, he would always come exactly when their afternoon rush was at its peak. Not having the time to deal with the man, they'd just put up with his bullshit and remake his drink.

"It don't taste the same," He replied to her. Yelp took a deep breath, and returned to the till to help the next customer. "Hey don't ignore me!"

"I will! I've got a line to handle. If you want your drink remade you'll have to wait till we're done rush." Astonished by her response he looked at his drink, took a hearty sip and in a loud voice,

"Fuck you. I'm not coming back here." And stomped out. The shop went quiet and turned to look at Yelp.

"_Tch_" She heard her sneer under her breath. Peep approached the till, feeling guilty for not helping in a soft voice she said

"I'm back from break." And offered a tired annoyed Yelp a sweet smile. She sighed.

"Oh good." And immediately abandoned the till to go help Bloop with drinks. Patting her back the quiet barista offered some words of comfort to Yelp who simply seemed to be struggling to hold back her anger. She might be a little bit of a bitch, but you couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Looking at the door every so often, she wondered what kind of troubles Spinel experienced at work. There was so much she didn't know about her. She was shorter than her, her cute dark-haired pigtails with hot pink ends, her messy mascara that seemed almost pointless, her cool piercings, and her energetic eccentric personality. It all seemed to fit so perfectly for her. What other stories did she have to tell? What does she do for fun? What are her dreams? Her heart fluttered just thinking about conversations they could have. Holding hands, walking around, laughing at her jokes.

"Peep. You're blushing." Bloop's soft voice jumped her out of a train of thought she didn't even know she had boarded. Almost robotic she had taken several orders without really paying attention, now most were just waiting for their beverages. Muttering a sound she touched her face.

"You're thinking about that idiot aren't you?" Yelp said, placing a drink down on the pick-up counter. "Iced Tall for Sam!" She yelled. "She sneezed at the top of her lungs before she came in, and struggled to open the pull door."

"You guys should date." Bloop smiled.

"They've known each other for less than a week."

"But she's had a crush on her for more than a year." Opening her mouth to respond, Yelp looked at Bloop for a moment and decided against it. "The fact she actually made contact is impressive already. Good job Peep." Bloop gave her a thumbs up and a grin. Feeling embarrassed for being so transparent, Peep couldn't think of a response.

The couple's comments although encouraging put a damper on Peep's heart. She was already thinking of all these things but they barely knew each other. Maybe Spinel didn't like hanging out with her, maybe she didn't like that she was just another white theatre kid, maybe she didn't like that she didn't have any interesting stories to tell. Their text conversation came to mind. It'd be neat if they could watch a musical together was what she had first thought when mentioning Wicked, but now… Maybe it wasn't a great idea after all. Looking at the clock, she still had 4 hours to go. Letting out a sad sigh, she cleaned the counter. Should she text her anyways?

The evening came, and closing time had come upon the coffee shop. Tucking chairs in, washing utensils, stocking the cups and lids. Peep prepared everything for the next morning. Her legs felt sore, and her mood was like the grey monotone hum of the refrigerator. Finally, she took her apron off, her visor and hair net. She picked up her phone to read the notifications.

'Spinel: When are ya free again? Wa…' a bubble said as she scrolled through. She felt a jolt of energy come through her.

Spinel: When are ya free again? Wanna hang out?

The full message read, it had been sent at 3:07 PM. When was she free again? She looked at the schedule posted on the wall.

Peep: I work Monday to Saturday, my shifts alter between mornings and evenings

It was nearly 11 PM, would she still respond back? She tried not to dwell on it for too long. She wanted to go home. It was while waiting for the bus that she felt a buzz in her pocket.

Spinel: Yeet. You free Wednesday morning?

Peep: No I work the morning.

Spinel: I'm in the evenings on most days.

Peep: I work an evening shift on Friday. Are you free Friday morning?

Spinel: Hells yeah

Peep: Where will we go? 

Looking at her phone screen for the entirety of one song, Spinel did not respond. Hoping to keep her emotions on the neutral, she prayed that the planning did not die midway. It was a horrible feeling when one was left on a loose end, especially when planning. Something that could've been but never will be, all because the other person did not care enough to remember about your conversation. It was that time of night when pessimistic thoughts would curl around her mind. Which was better? A naive hope for a relationship that probably will never be? Or the crumbling feeling of monotone negativity?

A calm piano began to play.

“City of stars. Are you shinin’ just for me?” The voice of Jon Cozart sung.

The bus was mostly empty, it seemed to glow in ts fluorescent lighting. Street lights, neon signs, and traffic lights passed by like hovering fireflies. She could still hear the hum of the bus’s engine through her earbuds.

“City of stars. Oh there’s so much that I can’t see~”

The song continued to play as a wave of sleepiness covered Peep like a blanket, her travel time seemed to melt into nothingness along with her own being. It was that time of night where you weren’t sure if you were dead or alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the end that was playing was City of Stars from La La Land covered by Jon Cozart and Dodie.
> 
> Don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts! I love receiving feedback on my writing.


	5. Yelp gets fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelp gets fired and applies to Chuck E Cheese.

_Oh god, oh fuck._ Spinel stared at the text conversation with Peep.

Peep: Where will we go?

Was the last text she had received, and she had no idea how to reply. Where would they go? They already went to the abandoned amusement park which was the coolest place she knew, where else were they supposed to go? _The mall?_ She held onto her chin as she continued to think it through. Chuck E Cheese fluorescent lights loudly hummed in the breakroom. Her battery was getting pretty close to dying, she had to tell Peep where they were going now or she might as well die with her phone. Several minutes passed as a rummage of thoughts passed through her mind, all of them indiscernible and incomprehensible. At one point Flamingo by Kero Kero Bonito started looping like a broken record as she tried to activate her one brain cell. She let her head fall unto the table making a loud _thunk_ sound.

The store had long been closed, Spinel could leave at any time but she didn't. Was it even worth going home at this point? _Honks. I forgot about Honks!_ Her inner voice suddenly blared from the mudded composition of thoughts. Jolting up from the chair she looked down at her screen.

Spinel: Idk got any place ya like dish?

Her response flew through her mind at terminal velocity without passing through any mental filters, and now clenching her cellular device Spinel madly blushed at her unrefined text of a response. Praying she could still catch her bus to make it home to play with her sweet baby Honks.

  
-  


"Good morning Bloop," Peep greeted coming into the store bright and early. A heavy ache of lack of sleep and leftover apathy from the previous night's bus ride lay heavily on her. As she walked into the backroom, Blue their manager sat in one of the chairs surfing her phone. Her hair was a luscious dark chocolate colour, tied loosely in a low ponytail. Usually, she'd come in with her long hair down spilling on both sides of her torso. "H-hi Blue. I thought Yelp worked today?" She was surprised to see her there so early in the morning, she looked tired and unacquainted with waking up early in the morning.

"We got another complaint yesterday about Pearl. Third one this week, and tenth this month. White took notice and told me to let her go so I did." Her soft voice was stern and annoyed. With Blue covering Yelp’s shift, the day was about to get so much more stressful. Donning her apron on herself, and tying on her hat Peep hyped herself up for the day.

Recalling her morning the greater feeling of apathy from waking up to another shitty day at Starbucks had moulded itself into her mind after taking one glance at the waking world before her that was her room. She had turned her alarm off and stared blankly at her phone dazed with sleep, with a small smile lighting up her tired face she opened her text conversation. 

Peep: Maybe we can figure it out? Over brunch?

She had replied with a craving of Denny’s crepes, and got up to begin her day. The recent memory playing in her mind made her cherry once more as she stocked and prepped the store for opening. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Bloop being more sluggish than usual, and with a small frown on her face.

“...I’m sorry about Yelp Bloop, are you doing alright?” Peep went over and pat the dark-haired girl’s shoulder in comfort.

“Yeah. It just feels empty without her y’know? But I’m glad she’s out of this place,” Replying with soft quiet voice Bloop stopped what she was doing and returned Peep’s gaze along with a smile. “She’s gonna start applying to places today.”

“That’s good.” Letting Bloop go Peep returned to her task and begun to hum a little quiet tune to herself. “She might’ve been snappy, but she was the sharpest out of all of us, let’s pray we survive today’s rush.”

“Hm. Especially with…” Bloop gestured to the back with a slight cock of her head.

“Hmm yeah.” Continuing to hum she took the chairs down and organized the front. _I think it’ll be okay today_, she thought to herself, with the image of the goofy goth singing Africa by Toto coming to mind. Smiling she began thrumming the song as she opened the store, even throwing in a twirl here and there as her mood picked up for the day.

“Are we all ready for today?” Blue called as she entered the front.

“Yes!”

“Mhm”

The two baristas responded.

_Oh no._ Blue had taken charge of the till, Bloop was running back and forth attempting to keep up with the orders while Peep edged closer to a mental breakdown. Several mistakes had been made on her part in making drinks as orders got mixed and muddled in her mind. The pressure of Blue noticing, telling her off and apologizing on her behalf was excruciating, and it was only now that Yelp’s dismal began to click in.

Peep had absolute no memory as to why Yelp was fired. _From what complaint?_ A white middle-aged lady with high cheekbones was throwing shade at her when the sudden realization of the lost memory hit the poor two bunned girl. _**I don’t remember.** What had she eaten the day before? What was the strangest drink that was ordered? At what time was her break?_ Questions. Questions began bustling into her mind like wasps in a hive as her innermost fear came across her. The noise of guests coming and going became a blur, she began doing drinks on automatic but also none of the orders made sense. _What song played on her way home? What sassy remark had Yelp made?_ As these questions of her previous activities came and interrogated her Peep tried to multitask and keep up with orders. A headache lumbered unto her brow as she forced her focus on the orders trying to push aside the buzzling wasps. Beginning to pant as she too ran back in forth people came and went, came and went. Peep did not receive her break until after the morning, and afternoon rush only two hours before she was to clock out.

  
-  


Children ran. Children Scram. Children crammed the Chuck E Cheese. Spinel danced fortnight dances to entertain the children as she mocked and dodged their punches.

“Hah! That’s all ya got ya little rascal? Why don’t ya go and try to see if ya can beat any of these wack games.”

“Those games are boring! Punching you is funner.” A child laughed and snorted as he swung another punch, Spinel gracefully dodging to the side. Another child on her right went for a kick, and again with the grace of a snake Spinel dodged out of the way.

“Welp this is no way to treat Charles. Bye~” Turning her torso 180 then her lower half she dramatically jogged away pulling her knees up high. The kids astonished by the twist in her body as she turned around gave chase after a few seconds. Noticing this she broke into a full sprint. More and more human spawn noticed this and began to chase the rat. In the end, she ended up aggroing more than half the restaurant and was now running in circles as a crowd of children chased after her around the store. Feeling her mascara smudging and becoming a blobby sweaty mess she dropped down and did a handstand her legs dangling above her craned head facing the mass of children as she walked towards them. “Y’all want sum?” She said in her costume, not audible enough for the runts to hear. Several screamed, many more scattered, and a few stared in awe. She heard one parent gag their drink which made her smile.

“Spinel! Stop scaring the children!” Pink called across the counter. Returning to the stance of a normal human she shrugged at her manager.

“I can do that too!” A girl called, and she stood up on her hands. Attempting to walk she nearly fell over, she gave her a thumbs up.

“Maybe one day you’ll be like me.” Spinel cheered.

The door rang open and turning to look, Spinel found a Yelp standing there with a paper in hand. She entered through the gates and headed towards Pink while avoiding eye contact with the rat. She watched from a distance as the two chatted over something, Pink looked over the paper now recognizing that it was a résumé. _Was the yellow bitch applying here?_ Now with curiosity seeded in her, the wacky mascot walked over.

“Ye wanna work here?” She muffled through her mask. Looking through the shitty vision holes in the mask she could see Yelp looking her up and down with a face of disgust, but then turning to smile at Pink. 

“Yes. It’s close to home, and I wouldn’t have to change my usual routine.” Her voice shrill and snarty as usual.

“What happened at Starbuck?”

“I was let go.” She replied, glaring at her with a set of eyes that read_go back to playing with children rat._ Pink was the one who shooed her away. Left without a choice she returned to the dining area.

It was gross and sweaty inside the costume every damn day, but she had worn it so much that she might as well call it hers. At this point, it was her own sweat and tears she was smelling instead of the gross sweaty boy that was in the back like it had been when she first started. Skinny, long legs, blonde short hair, with fancy shitty Walmart earrings dangling from her years only adding to her yellow highlighter look, gamine ass bitch was really talking up Pink. Spinel narrowed her eyes. _God she would hate to work with her._ “Congratulations you got the job!” She heard Pink exclaim.

_Fuck._

Well at least there was gonna be more Peep to see at Starbucks, and less highlighter that smudges your pencil, _right? That’s how that works right?_ Spinel sighed with a grumble. School was gonna start soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reference. Yes Yelp, Bloop, and Peep are all legally named Pearl.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment on your thoughts of the chapter! Y'alls support really inspires me to keep going. I hope ya enjoy!!


	6. Yelp gets intiated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelp begins her training at Chuck E Cheese, and Spinel initiates her. Peep comes over to visit before work, and the two hold hands.

The next morning, Spinel walked her way to work dreading the day. She could feel her eye bags, alongside yesterday's mascara weight on her sullen face. Starbucks came into view, already buzzling with people. She could feel a slight smile bring a small graspless spark of happiness to think of the sweet Peep creep unto her. And right across the road, was the accursed Chuck E Cheese. Letting her sweet jams take over her, Spinel hyped herself up and danced the last little bit to work. Leaving her earbuds in for as long as she could; she went to the break room, donned the mask, clocked in, and began her day.

Further, into the morning, Yelp walked in. She had noticed that Spinel had noted her presence but how could she not? When she literally walks in with a neon yellow polo shirt? Entertaining a trio of toddlers who miraculously are not terrified of Charles, she carefully watched Yelp walk up to the counter where Pink was lazing around surfing the net. They chatted, and the highlighter went over to the other side and into the back. Coming out dressed in the Chuck E Cheese purple polo uniform with an expression of foreboding of what she had just gotten herself into. Pink brought her over to the computer monitor, where she began to show her how to use it. Something from Pink’s cellular device caught her attention, and she meandered off to the back. Leaving Yelp to figure the system out on her own. The toddler’s attention span had dwindled and they had moved on to the bright, colourful, flashing arcade games. Seizing the opportunity, Spinel made her way to Yelp for the specific purpose to bother her.

“Ey’ there piss pencil.” She greeted, her voice muffled by the mask. Yelp turning to look at the rat with a face of a disgusted surprise to such a cheap insult. She frowned and returned to tapping on the screen. “What is… _Popping_ poprocks?” Spinel leaned on the counter and bent backward to face Yelp upside down. She finger gunned. The blonde heaved a heavy sigh, paused, and looked at Spinel with annoyance.

“This job.” And she returned to the screen.

“You like it so far?”

“God no.”

“Then why work here?”

“I didn’t want to change my commute routine.” Pausing again, she looked out the glass doors as if hoping to find something. “Do you ever take that mask off?” She returned her gaze and furrowed her brows in disapproval.

“Mm. Sometimes. Why ya curious to see the artist beneath?” Returning to a normal stance, Spinel dramatically took the mascot head off revealing and overheated, sweaty, smudged shitty mascara, sleep-deprived, clown.

“You look revolting.” Yelp took a step back in a stunned manner with Spinel face-reveal.

“Thank you. I take pride in my work.” An idea popped into her mind, and a devilish smile crept unto her. “Do you wanna meet the storeroom rats? You’re not a real Chuck E Cheeser until we… _**Initiate**_.”

Immediately, Spinel walked around to the other side, and beckoned Yelp to follow her, and to her surprise… She did! There in the storeroom. Boxes appeared organized when in reality it was stocked away in the most disorganized manner on sturdy stainless steel racks that had seen better days. Cups, lids, plates, and cutlery could be seen in their homes still in their plastic wrappings, waiting to be picked. Kitchen stock items were also around, as well as boxes of the cheap prizes that were given out for an overpriced amount of tickets. The floor, although swept and mopped twice a day had a layer of grease and dirt permanently coating it, as well as its gross non-slip grittiness that could be felt with every step one took. Yelp looked around with arms crossed and expressionless. Spinel went over to a corner where two racks met, there was a space between them like a public telephone. There she squatted and began making tittering, scritching noises.

_Ntch ntch ntch, tik tik tik, ki ki ki._

Pitter pattering could suddenly be heard. Plastic rustling, cardboard scratching, movement could be heard. A mass of 5 rats then revealed themselves around Spinel. Yelp’s eyes widened, and almost immediately gagged. She watched in terror as these rats obediently came to Spinel’s call. The pink-tipped girl, then pulled out 5 chicken nuggets out of her pocket and distributed them. Where the vermin quickly snatched it away and scattered off to their hiding places once more.

“Are those chicken nuggets?!”

Standing up, and turning around to greet Yelp’s expression of horror. A feeling of satisfaction came through Spinel, and she smiled in glee.

“You have been initiated.”

Standing absolutely astonished, Yelp backed away slowly with a loss of words not knowing how to respond. She walked past the newly born Chuck E Cheese employee with an evil smile of pride. Following suit, Yelp returned to the front behind Spinel now with a facial expression of acceptance of her unfortunate fate. Back on the till the blonde tapped and pecked at the screen exploring the interface. The goth leaned and watched, reading Yelp’s character. She frowned and eyed Spinel. Sneaking a peek at her screen, she noticed that it had frozen and was glitching between two menus.

“You broke it. Heh,” she snickered. Stretching her arm to reach the power button, she turned the computer off and on. “No problem, just turn it off and on and ya good to go.” She added, attempting to sound knowledgeable on the subject. Watching the screen go black, and the booting message slowly become visible; Yelp hesitated to reply.

“Hm. Well thanks,” Her shrill voice empty with meaning. A noticeable silence emerged between the two as the hum of machinery, and children seemed to fill the gap of their quiet.

Returning from wherever she went to Pink came back still holding unto her phone with a tight grasp. Her hair used to be a brighter pink but had now faded to soft pastel pink, she was taller than the two girls, wearing a pink varsity jacket over her Chuck E Cheese polo, wore a gummy pink lipstick, and had a sharp chin but a nice rounded jawline with soft cheeks.

“How’s the menu going? Got the gist of it?” She stood between the two, Spinel looking up at her from where she leaned on the counter, and Yelp almost meeting her eye to eye.

“Yes, the very essentials at least.” She puffed her chest in pride.

“Perfect~!” Pink replied with a small skip and soon took notice of Spinel idling about. She kept her smile, but she noticeably gritted her teeth. “Spinel. Go back to the children.” With the way she said it, Spinel felt a pang of angst as she was clearly shooed away like an annoying child. She stifled it away as she once again donned her mascot head.

  
-  


_What if I paid a visit to Spinel?_ The Starbucks barista had arrived at the commercial street early. Gazing to the big Kabel Black red letters on her right before she crossed the street, she held her breath as the thought of the goofy goth came to mind. Now suddenly aware of how much time had passed since she last saw her, unsure if Spinel’s own visits to Starbucks were spaced as much as the few days she had gone without seeing her in the present. Pursing her lips as she let out a nervous shaky breath through her nostrils. _Would it really be okay to see her? Aaah screw it._ She marched on through the parking lot. The bright sunlight reflected off cars like glaring daggers picking at her eyes as she squinted through the parking lot.

Coming in through the doors an immediate air of stuffiness, childhood excitement, adrenaline and the loud noises from arcade machines and chatter from children playing replaced her previous world of white concrete sounds. She walked through the gates and immediately spotted Spinel dancing around in the arcade area. As she made her way closer, she challenged kids on the arcade games, landing only a few balls in the basket. A child punched her and pumped his fists in the air in the glory of his victory against the mascot rat. Her heart paced at quickened speed as she inched closer to her, suddenly feeling shy of entering the arcade.

Finally taking notice of her, Spinel walked over and took off the head. Her face was a sweaty red, her eyeliner and mascara completely smudged making her look like a goth clown, her two pigtails stood up with static electricity.

“Heya Peeps!” She exclaimed, her voice brimming with enthusiasm. Suddenly flushed, she looked away and rubbed her neck. “What brings ya over here?” Spinel led Peep to a table as she replied.

“I just wanted to come see you.” _Though I think we were gonna meet tomorrow._ The two sat down on the metallic chairs across from one another, setting the mascot head on the table. Placing down her hands held together on the table, she watched as her favourite person shuffled in her chair. She had a cute smile and a slight blush. She took off the grey fuzzy gloves, dried her sweaty hands on her pants, and laid them on the table. She hadn’t noticed before but her nails were painted black and were chipped. Her fingers where stubby with short nails and her hands were covered with small scars. A small quiet began to form between, with Spinel looking at Peep but avoiding eye contact, and Peep studying the girl’s hands. Without thinking she began to trace the small scars.

“What’d you do to your hands?” She said, pretending to be seemingly fascinated by them and using them as an excuse to hold her hands. She recalled their time at the amusement park, where they sang Heathers and danced along to the music playing from her phone. Honestly, she wished the moment had lasted longer.

“I uh… It’s mostly scratches from cats, and getting my hand stuck in vending machines and arcade games,” Her hands tensed, but she refused to move it and continued to let Peep trace her finger along with the scars. Which eventually led her to gently rub her thumb against her skin. It felt soft. As she went along, she held her fingers. At this point Peeps heart began to really pace, because she knew exactly what she was doing, and she knew for a fact that she was not being low-key about it at all. She began to feel flushed. She went in for a full-blown handhold, with her finger interlaced with hers. Oh, she could feel her ears burning. Spinel looked down at their hands and also held cherry cheeks. Their eyes met, and Peep felt like screaming.

“S-sorry!” She yanked her hand away and put it underneath the table. Maybe she went to far. They had only officially met last week, _holy fuck. No no, this is was way too far, what the hell was wrong with her?_ “I didn’t mean to. Sorry I got carried away, and we just met and-” She cut herself off, knowing she was rambling.

“It’s okay! It’s alright. I uh… Didn’t mind. You can play with my hands and such.” The sweet girl replied, holding unto Peep’s other hand that she had left on the table. Spinel interlocked their hands and gave her a big goofy smile. Peep let out a small chuckle.

“I um… Thank you.” Returning her right hand to the table, she held Spinel’s with both hands. “Did your grandma ever play games with your hands?” Although still afraid, and regretful for her mistakes there was something in her that decided to be ridiculously impulsive.

“I never met my grandma.”

“Oh. Well that’s okay. My nana would wiggle my fingers, and name each family member. She’d tell a story of us going on a picnic, but then a storm came and we had to go hide in a cave. The cave being a trick to tickle me,” She explained. From holding her hand stationary, as she told her childhood occurrence, she moved Spinel’s fingers back and forth, eventually pushing them all the way back on her hand. Her eyes widened in astonishment. “You’re double jointed! Can you…?” Immediately she held onto her thumb, and awkwardly twisted it back all the way to touch her wrist. Peep’s smile widened as she was amazed by this fascinating talent. Grinning Spinel watched Peep’s amazement as she continued to bring her finger back and forth all the way back. 

“I can bend my head to my knees, that’s nothing,” Spinel let out a chuckle. Peep’s looked up at her with a glimmer in her eye.

“You must be made out of rubber!” 

Suddenly catching Yelp’s eye from across the room, she was giving her a smile with an unimpressed gaze.

“Yelp works here?” Now surprised to see her behind the counter, wearing the purple polo; she furrowed her brows and looked back to Spinel.

“Oh. Yeah. She got the hang of the front counter real quick actually.” She turned back to look at her, she grimaced as they made eye contact. In response, the mascot stuck her tongue out and pulled her lower eyelid down, and then middle fingered her. It was rude, but one couldn’t deny that Yelp was a cunning bitch. She supposed that it was alright that she managed to find a job so close to her old one, as well as being close to her girlfriend Bloop.

“Oh gosh the time!” Letting go of Spinel’s hand, quickly she pulled out her phone. It was 10 minutes to her shift. “Sorry, I have to go.” Standing up, she waved good-bye as she walked to the exit. The goth’s smile melted to a smaller one, and her gaze softened to a sad one. Sad to see her go, and have the moment end. It was almost heart-wrenching, but her mind was on her work and the thought never made it through.

Filled with a gleeful pack of energy after that interaction. Peep entered to work, got ready, and began humming her way through her shift. Being almost unnaturally cheerful. Bloop had taken notice of course and questioned her on it. Making her think back to it had her flustered and charmed, stumbling over her words as she tried to explain the even to Bloop without sounding like she was head over heels for Spinel. 

“Actually… I’ve been thinking of quitting here, and working with Yelp.” Letting Peep catch a break, Bloop changed the subject.

“Quitting? Well… Sure but I’ll miss you.”

“I think Spinel and Yelp are going to be rivaling each other. It’ll be entertaining.” The appeal of the two tussling with each other bypassed Peep, but she also knew how much Bloop cared about her girlfriend. The idea of quitting sounded tempting but, with Yelp and Bloop gone to Chuck E Cheese, the kid's restaurant wouldn’t have any room for her. It felt as though she was gonna be forced to stay at the shitty, overpriced, coffee shop. She simply had to hope that someday, somehow she'd make it to Broadway and manage to live of off theatre. Ideas of the future began coming to mind, with a big hope that maybe Spinel would be in them, but that would mean... Asking her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait everyone. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts on it in the comments! I love receiving feedback.


	7. Welcome to Denny's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peep and Spinel meet for brunch at the nearby Denny's.

Peeps: We're still meeting for brunch tomorrow?

Spinel: Hells yeah

Laying in bed, Spinel dangled her phone over the edge staring at the text conversation. It had really made her day when Peeps had visited. She wanted to thank her, and encourage her to do it more but… The act felt too cheesy, and that she'd sound like an attention whore. She typed: Hey thanks for. Daring herself to just go through with it.

Spinel: Hey thanks for visiting me yesterday…

She felt her heart tense as she just went through with it. _Fuck it, baby mode._

Spinel: It really made my day

_God oh fuck, oh shit, why am I like this?_ She turned to look at Honks who was playing with a ball around the apartment.

Peep: 😳

Peep: Not a problem~ I like seeing you~

Peep: Btw where do you wanna meet?

Spinel: uh

Peep: How about the Denny's on 32nd?

Spinel: Sure, sounds swell m'dude 👌

She felt like she was the worst texter in the world. Turning her screen off, she turned to stare at the ceiling. The edge of the bed dug into her scalp, but she didn't care. Checking the time, it was nearly 11 pm. Fresh out of motivation to do anything she considered going to bed early. Honks had scampered his way over to her and was tugging at her old bedsheets to climb up. A soft smile warmed her sullen face as she scooped him up, and laid him on her lap. She petted him with one hand as he sniffed and wrestled with her other. His fur was coarse, but still felt soft, he was warm and absolutely adorable. She continued to play and pet her ferret until he seemed pretty tired out and put him away.

Preparing for bed she did the bare minimum of brushing her teeth. Feeling too depressed to change into pajamas, she let herself collapse onto the bed. Setting an alarm, she once again smiled in thinking of the sweet Peep. It took her a while to fall asleep, not used to tucking herself in so early. Although she felt excited for tomorrow, the emptiness of depression still stuck close to her, trying to shake it away she simply thought of the good things to come the following day.

In the dark room, with a tall stack of pizza boxes, dirty dishes clogging the sink, a pet's cage, and a slight sliver of light shining through gaps between the shutters, a small circus tune began to play. At first a quiet, in eventually bellowed at full volume. Rustling the old bed-sheets, Spinel jittered and turned feeling heavy with sleep. Snoozing her alarm she stared at her screen, with a headache slowly growing. It was 8 am. Two new messages were previewed on her screen: _Let's meet at 9:30_ from Peep and _awe~ not even a reply?..._ From Elle. Only minding Peep’s message she realized now that they had never discussed what time they’d meet, and also that was 1 hour and 30 minutes from now.

"Shit." She mumbled.

Forcing herself up, she felt like just leaving in the clothes she wore. But no, she had to put some effort in. At the amusement park, Peep had worn a pretty dress. It was pastel pink, with big yellow flowers printed on it, and white lace around the edges. She remembers her buns had been done neatly, and she wore a soft highlighter. That day she knew she had to impress too, but she also knows that she probably looked like a clown. Despite it being her aesthetic anyways. She had work afterward, so a simple casual outfit would have to do. She donned a striped tank top and wore a different pair of high waisted ripped jeans booty shorts. She debated on wearing her fishnets, Yelp would call her a slut. Fuck Yelp, she's a slut. She convinced herself and assembled her outerwear look for the day. Her eye-shadow and mascara were over a day old and was smudged and smeared all over her eye sockets making her look like a raccoon. Feeling lazy, she simply tidied up the edges and added a vertical line over each eye to finish the clown look. She had gone to bed with her hair up, and it was still stiff with hairspray, but she still gave it a basic brush. Despite her roots growing in and only leaving the tips of her hair bleached, she still put effort into keeping it bright pink. Looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't look half bad.

Her stomach felt acidic. "Toodles Honks, I love ya." The ferret still lay asleep, as Spinel left the room.

Anxiety began to pillage through, it was around 8:45 as she waited for the bus. During the transit trip, she didn't dare plug in her earbuds, but the lack of music made the usual ambient sounds of a bus ride make her stomach twist and turn. She bounced her leg as she waited to get off. It was like the anxiety before a show, I'm excited. Getting off the bus, she walked her way to the Denny’s. Trying to keep a normal pace like a normal person, stopping herself from just sprinting to their muster point.

Finally arriving to the scene, she anxiously looked for Peep. Standing by the door her hair was up in her trademark buns and she was wearing a T-shirt with a soft pink rose printed on it, a brighter pink miniskirt, and white high knee socks. She hadn’t caught her eye yet, but seeing her let her let go a sigh of relief. Moments before a fear had begun to penetrate her; What if she wasn’t there? What if she never came? What if it was all just a sick joke. Seeing her there had brought back a seed of faith, but all the same that seed of fear of abandonment had long been planted. Inevitably inching it’s creeping grains of trauma on Spinel’s mind. She just couldn’t help thinking about it.

“H-heyo!” She called out, waving her hand as she approached. Peep’s expression was a mellow one, but at the sight of the clown grunge her face immediately lit up. “How’s it goin’ bug’s ear?” Peep let out a small giggle at her unusual slang.

“Nothing much _dish_, what about you?” She leaned against the sandstone door frame, slightly bending forward to Spinel.

“Eh you know how it be. Keepin’ up with a shitty job, trying not to die, the usual.” She shrugged, and stuck her hands into her pockets having felt them clammy. Peep gestured to go inside, and the two went in. The buzz of people chatting immediately became apparent. The Denny’s was relatively busy, mostly being occupied by old couples and very few families. The front counter was empty, but an acne scarred covered server soon came to help them.

“Table for two?” She asked. Her hair was in a messy bun, but despite having the small indentations, bumps, and small remnants of a rough teenagehood the server wore a genuine smile. Peep nodded and replied with a small yes with a shining grin of happiness. As she did so, she grabbed unto Spinel’s hand. She felt her heart give a small leap, the same as it was the day before when the golden brown haired girl had suddenly visited her and began playing with her hand. The two were led to a booth by the window and sat down, two menus were then presented in front of them.

“Can I start ya off with anything ta’ drink?” The waiter asked, looking up at her, her name tag read ‘Jessica’. _God, should she get milk? Or coffee? Or just water? Is it legal for her to get milk?_

“I’ll just have some water,” Peep answered first.

“And for you?” Jessica turned to the indescise Spinel.

“Uh. Milk,” She frankly said unable to make up her mind. The waitress nodded, and walked away. Now it was just the two of them. Clasping her two hands in front of her, the pig-tailed grunge looked around at the establishment feeling out of place. She had been to this Denny’s before but had never actually entered.

“I once got in a fight with a kid at this Denny’s in the parking lot.” Suddenly blurting the information out, breaking the ice.

“Yeah? What for?” Peep asked, with eyes of intrigument.

“O-oh. You know… I was really mad at the time, and I ended up taking out my anger on the poor kid. Though if it weren’t for him, I don’t think I’d be here where I am,” She looked out the window with a feeling of remorse coming to her. The other remained quiet, she stole a glance towards her and their eyes met. Her face was that of empathy, and she looked as though she were searching for words to say. Her lips moved slightly as she tried to grasp onto something that would comfort Spinel. “Yo but it’s all good. I beat the living knockers out of him, and he helped me realize some stuff, so we’re dandy now.” She concluded, with a wide forced smile, trying to get rid of the somber mood she had ended up setting. She felt like a loser for talking about her feelings. Peep still held a concerned expression along with a soft smile. Sticking her nose into the menu as an excuse to avoid eye-contact she started a new conversation.

“So what’re you gonna get?” Quickly scanning through the images, her appetite came growling back

“Oh! I don’t know. Hm. That’s the problem with these places, everything looks delicious and I can never make up my mind.” Following suit, Peep grabbed unto her menu and began reading through.

“That and also spending money sucks,” Spinel added on, now aware at the reasonably priced items, they did not fit her usual budget of 5$ chicken nuggets and free leftover Chuck e Cheese Pizza.

“Yes…” She trailed off, as she thoroughly scanned the menu. “What if we shared?”

“Wh-what?” Her suggestion had caught her off guard.

“Well yes. Look we could get this Double Berry Banana Pancake Breakfast for 15 bucks, and share it. It comes with Buttermilk pancakes cooked with blueberries and topped with fresh seasonal berries, bananas and whipped cream. Served with two eggs, hash browns, plus two bacon strips or two sausage links. That’s a lot of food! And we could finish with a milkshake.”

“Ah yes. The classic sharing a milkshake trope,” Putting her menu down, she put her hands behind her head and leaned back, giving Peep a smug grin. She quickly turned red, and looked up at her looking agitated. Stuttering and scrambling for words, she smiled as she noticed that she was madly blushing.

“Wh-wh- aaa…. ?” Seeing her so agitated and flushed, made Spinel suddenly regret her comment. Returning her hands to the table, she gripped its edge in sudden anxiety.

“W-well, since you were suggesting sharing the plate, I thought y-you also meant to share the milkshake.”

“Well we could if you wanted too.”

“Only if it’s okay with you.”

“Are we ready to order?” Coming at a bad time, Jessica returned with a glass of water and milk as well as having her notepad in hand and blissfully smiled at the two girls who were both red as a beet.

“Agh-! N-no?” She stared at Peep who was also panicking and clambering for words.

“I’ll come back at a better time,” The waitress replied, putting her notepad away and continuing her walk around the floor. Spinel quietly groaned and held unto her face staring directly downwards.

“God… I’m so sorry that I’m such a mess…” Still feeling herself hot, and red the heavy weight of regret and self-hatred sunk into her stomach.

“No! No. It’s fine. You’re okay. I’m… A mess too,” She tilted her head, and smiled once again to poor Spinel. “We could share the milkshake. I wouldn’t mind.”

“Heh. Be my Jennifer to my Marty McFly?” She replied returning her smile with a sarcastic grin.

“They don’t share a milkshake.”

“Eh. They totally did tho.” She sipped on her cold glass of milk. “What milkshake would you want?”

“Oreo? How about oreo?” Peep turned her menu and pointed to the picture of the milkshake.

“Yes,” Spinel agreed with emphasis. Laying the menu down, Peep began to play with her hands in front of her with a wistful gaze.

“Have you ever seen that Oreo commercial from Owl City?”

“Owl City? Owl City was my jam in grade 6.”

“Do you know that one song?” She paused looking away and then returned her gaze to the pig-tailed grunge. “Wonder if I~ Gave an Oreo~” She quietly sung.

“To the big bad wolf, how would the story go?~” Spinel continued, Peep’s eyes lighting up in the other’s recognition.

“Would he still go huff and puff?~ Or would he bring those pigs Cool Stuff?~” The two sung together.

“He’s a jam honestly,” Spinel said leaning back. “I’d like to make myself belieeeeeeeeve~!” She dramatically sang pumping her fists into the air and and looking up with exaggerated emotion. “I’d sing Fireflies from the top of my lungs in class.”

“Funny how we both found comfort in his poetic imaginary words of nature and feelings. Peep replied.

“Yeah. I guess so.” She had a point. One was emo and grunge with clown as her aesthetic, and rat as her spirit animal. While the other was soft and pastel, and seemed almost like a flower in a garden. From there the conversation continued into their taste in music. Where one described a song they liked, and the other would play off that by acknowledging their taste and describing their music taste. Spinel liked electro swing, and bands like The Crane Wives and Mother Mother. Peep liked musicals and their soundtracks, as well as bands like Dodie and Cavetown. Jessica the waitress eventually came back, where Peep then ordered the Double Berry Banana Pancake Breakfast.

“Oh, and we’ll get an Oreo milkshake once we’re done.” Spinel had added, right before the waitress had left. Hungrily awaiting their brunch their conversation on music continued.

“Here listen to this from Wicked, I think you’ll like it.” Peep pulled out her phone, and plugged in her earbuds. Quickly tapping through her playlist she offered her an earbud. ‘What is This Feeling?’ Began to play. Spinel leaned in as she listened to the song.

“So what makes ya think I like this kind of song?”

“I don’t know, two girls belittling each other with some romantic tension between each other. Opposites attract kind of thing? Also it is definitely a bopper.” She replied.

“Hm. Good point. It’s a bop.” She slightly bobbed her head as the song continued to play.

“We should watch the musical together.”

“That’d be swell.” Spinel replied, making an Ok Hand. Musicals weren’t really too much of her thing. She enjoyed listening to a song or two, but had never really gotten into them. Peep was clearly a theatre kid, and with her enthusiasm she couldn’t help but be intrigued.

Jessica soon brought the Double Berry Banana Pancake Breakfast and an extra plate.

“Here ya go. Please enjoy~”

Spinel’s eyes sparkled as she set her eyes on the fluffy pancakes topped with strawberries, bananas, whipped cream, and a gooey nutella at the bottom of the fruit and cream goodness. Fixated on the delicious meal,

“I am frothing at the mouth,” she said without realizing. Taking out the fork and knife, Peep scooped up the pancakes and laid them on the spare plate. She couldn’t help but feel like a child at an amusement park as she watched the pastel girl happily set the pancakes for her on the spare plate. She quickly dove into them at the first chance she got. It was sweet, starchy, a little dry, but absolutely scrumptious. Feeling the flavour illuminate her taste buds, Spinel was receiving the serotonin from the heavenly pancakes. Whipped cream had already made it to her hand, and she shamelessly licked it off. Glancing towards Peep, noticing how she carefully cut her eggs, and carefully ate it. _She’s so soft…_ Ignoring her flourishing feelings, the pink-tipped Chuck e Cheese employee continued her brunch and gobbled it down like any other gremlin. She had finished first, and while she waited for Peep she connected to the free Denny’s wi-fi and scrolled through media feed occasionally giggling at clown and rat memes.

“I dunno your sense of humour but look at this.” Turning her phone she showed Peep a thread of venn diagrams. The first having the original image with three circles: Cowboys, Clowns and Goths. Their half ways being: Rodeo Clowns, Vampire Hunters and Mimes. The middle was left with question marks. The thread was continued by other users in response to the first image with answers to what the central combination would hold. One was Pennywise with a cowboy hat, Mangle from Fnaf, and the last one was a spooky clown riding a horse. Peep nearly choked as she held in her laughter. She hacked and coughed as she cleared her throat. Once she did, she continued to burst into laughter.

“It’s- It’s not even that funny!” She exclaimed between breaths. Her laughter was contagious, and it quickly had Spinel giggling and laughing as she watched Peep’s poor attempts to calm herself down. Finally she took a deep breath, and let it go. She was still shaking with the funnies. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what it was that had me cackle like a broken record.”

“It’s fine,” She chuckled. “You have a cute laugh.”

“I do? I always feel like it sounds like a trademark cartoon laugh.” She returned to her hashbrowns. “You know like: hahaha.” Spinel leaned her head on her hand, tilting it to Peep.

“Ye I know. Meep Meep nyoom,” imitating Road Runner, the theatre girl smiled in response with a mouth full of hash brown.

“Here I don’t think I can anymore. Not if I want to drink that milkshake.” She pushed her plate to Spinel. Slightly surprised by the offer, she accepted and quickly ate the tasty hash browns. “So for next time… Since we’ll have to head to work after. Do you want to watch a musical with me?” Peep twirled with her hair and held a small flashed a smile. “You could come over, and we could watch Wicked. I-if you’re okay with that! We could watch something else…”

Staring almost in awe of the offer Spinel with a calm voice replied,

“No no… That’d be nice.” She felt like melting. It had been such a long time since she was ever invited to come over. She had come to the conclusion that she was simply not worth it, just another forgotten toy in the box; that you’d simply smile at it, and laugh at it’s funny appearance but ignore what it used to mean to you, or what it never meant. For a while she had thought that maybe inviting her to the abandoned amusement park was a bad idea and that she had forced her into it. But now, even with this event, maybe… Just maybe Peep liked her as a friend. _A friend?_ She thought to herself, as the server came and picked up their plates, and Peep ordered their milkshake. She recalled their previous interactions, the hand holding and dancing, her silly intrigued smile when bending her fingers and playing with her hand, her bashful reaction in sharing a milkshake. _Were they really friends?_ In the past week, Peep had almost constantly been on her mind. Whether it was just remembering her smile, or thinking of things to talk about with her. She remembered how each and every time these thoughts came to mind her heart would ripple in joy, and how her heart leaped when she held her hand. She felt that these feelings were from something more than just friendship but all the same, was it just a craving for validation and love to fill the gap of loneliness in her heart?

“Do you really like me?” She looked back out the window, and gently scraped her fingers through the hair strands sticking out the back of her head at her nape. “I-I mean… Why did you ask for my number?” Peep stayed quiet, and glancing to look at her for a response she was once again beet red, and let out another heavy sigh.

“I do like you. I asked for your number because you had always… Caught my attention. I wanted to get to know you. Better.” She finally replied, avoiding eye contact.

“Was I what you expected?” She held herself back from saying more, feeling insecurities invade her mind. _Maybe it was all a prank. Set up by that bitch Yelp._

“You were everything more than what I expected.”

“Huh?” She was stunned. She looked up at the girl in front of her, with her luscious golden brown hair, her pink heart shaped eye-patch, how she twiddled her hair, how she smiled ever so softly.

“You’re funny, and goofy, and I love the stories you tell about yourself. And… We’ve only known each other for a short time, but I want to continue to get to know you better, and I enjoy your company.” Peep still playing with her hair, met Spinel eye to eye, and said these kind words that truly made Spinel like melting, maybe even crying. She didn’t know how to reply, but she knew that she was blushing at this point.

Jessica arrived at a good moment, and brought the Oreo milkshake. The two sipped at it together, their faces incredibly close. Spinel couldn’t stop herself from looking at Peep. She had a hazel eye with a beautiful mixture of brown and green, the brown rooting itself around her pupil and the green blooming around it like a halo. Unsure if she could feel her gaze on her, she continued to study the girl still stunned by her reply, studying her as though she was trying to find out more about the theatre kid.

“Ack! Brain freeze!” She exclaimed, letting her straw go with a sudden movement, she held her head in her hands.

“Are you okay?” Peep asked, concerned over Spinel.

“Y-yeah…” She gritted. Once getting over her headache she returned to her straw. The two focused on consuming the shake, and finished it in minutes. Feeling sleepy, Spinel laid on the table ready to take a nap. She hadn’t been so satisfied with food for months.

While Spinel dozed off, Peep asked for the bill. Forcing herself to rouse, she fished out her cut of the bill which consisted mostly of quarters, dimes, nickels and dollar bills. They head out, and made their way to the street mall. Taking the bus together, although both felt food comatose, they chatted about old cartoons; their humour, and their making, the golden age of animation, and how Spinel tries to imitate the old cartoons in her performances. When the two arrived they waved goodbye, wishing she could hug the barista goodbye instead of just a smile, a wave, and a finger gun.

“Don’t die!” She called.

“I’ll try not too!” She replied, walking backwards to the Starbucks, and eventually turned back around right before she ran into a light post. She felt happy with herself, and although she felt that empty aftermath, she smiled. Taking her phone out she read her unread notifications.

Elle: Awe~ Not even a reply? I’m gonna have to visit to make sure you’re okay~

Spinel: Please don’t

Spinel: And I’m fine. I’m feeling happy

She stuffed her phone in her pocket, and felt it buzz in reply. Wishing she could just ignore it, she took it out again.

Elle: :0 !!!

She huffed at her response, she was so easily amused.

Entering the building, Yelp was at the front entrance stamping numbers on guests who had just come in. Her face twisted in disdain.

“You look like a slut. A clown slut.” She said the parents who had just come in turning their heads in surprise at her language.

“There’s kiddies here highlighter.” She leaned on the counter and got uncomfortably close to Yelp, who leaned back to protect her personal space. “And you’re the slut here dingus, fuck you.” She added, in a quieter voice. Passing through the gates, she felt smug about herself. She changed her clothes and prepared for a busy evening of entertainment. (Brought you by Charles Entertainment Cheese) For once in a long time, she felt good about herself.

  
-  


She was nearly alone for almost the whole day, Blue had helped for the evening rush, and had soon left 2 hours later. Peep believed that the brunch date had gone marvelously. Thinking about it bubbled a fresh batch of excitement. She had been so afraid that her body language had scared off Spinel, or that she had found her dull and boring. But they managed to keep a conversation going aloft. She had been so scared to reveal her true feeling when Spinel had asked, she had almost had a flushed panic attack, but she hoped that her words had meant something for the pink-tipped goth. The Starbucks felt lonely without Bloop and Yelp, but at the same time… Calming. A regular had come in, he claimed to be a dentist from the dentist clinic further along the street mall. He came in nearly every day and always asked for a venti iced cappuccino and a chocolate chip cookie. He had interrupted her thoughts, but she happily made him his drink. Her existential dread that she would usually feel on quiet evenings like these did not come around to bother her. Instead, she simply hoped for the future and prayed that she didn’t mess this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to get write this one out, and it really took a lot out of me. Thank you all so much for your support! I am so happy that there's people enjoying my writing. I love to receive feedback, so please feel free to leave a comment on how I did this chapter. :D


	8. The idea of maybe dating is starting to come to mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peep romantically thinks of Spinel just before bed and Spinel think of winning her over.

Peep: I have good news! Spinel and I had brunch and it went marvellously!

Bloop: That’s great!

Yelp: Now I get why she looked like an emo whore. Peep you could do so much better

She had been marvelling at Spinel for the past year since she first saw her on her third day of work. She stood out like a sore thumb, and was walking across from starbucks. Not doing anything in particular, it was enough to have made Peep raise her head and watch the pink haired girl walk into Chuck E Cheese. The following day she had noticed her yet again, Spinel had nearly tripped over her own oversized clown shoes. Nonchalantly she’d watch Spinel get off the bus and walk to work every shift she worked. Sometimes she’d miss her when their shifts did not align. Yelp had been the first to notice, and ever since then she had been belittling Peep for crushing someone so “Feral” as she’d call her.

Her heart pounded with anxiety when Spinel had first walked in and ordered a venti mocha.  


“May I take your order?” She asked excitedly. Snapping out of her distraction, Spinel spun her hands to finger guns and hopped sideways towards the till with a handsome smirk.

“Only the finest treat ya got around. _Ze venti mochiatto_,” She said with an accent. She paid in cash with nickels, dimes, and quarters. It was that bubbly attitude that had attracted her so much, but she forced herself to simply admire from a distance… Until she couldn’t take it any longer.

Frankly, she was surprised how well they were vibing together. It was the third week of August and the cicadas were loudly buzzing that evening. Peep had been staring at her ceiling as she let her thoughts carry her away. She wondered what the other was doing, was she also thinking about her? Could they really be…? No, she couldn’t think like that. She viewed their text conversation and stared blankly hoping for an idea of conversation to pop by.

Peep: What do you think of the stars?

She wrote. Her heart trembled. Turning on her side, listening to nightly sounds of the city for once… In a long time, she felt at peace.

Glancing at her screen she had replied;  
Spinel: I think they’re really amazing. I’m dumb and contain 1 braincell, but star science is tasty.  
Peep: Yes! I used to study astrology when I was younger, I wanted to be a 17th century Age of Enlightenment scientist. But mathematics made my mind melt.  
Spinel: I failed math.

Peep: And I failed physics! But school material doesn’t define who you are

Spinel: Yeet! Connecticut

She giggled at her reply. What a lovely girl… With big brown eyes, rounded face, and a well-shaped body perfect for her agility. Unconsciously twirling her hair, she began undoing her two buns. She brushed it, and braided it for bed. She looked at the glass tank sitting on her dresser, inside were her three hermit crabs. Jared, Jeremy, and James also known as the JJJ. She could see Jared picking around climbing a log. Removing the old food and replacing it with fresh nourishment, she also checked the tank's temperature and humidity. It was at the right level. She removed her makeup and brushed her teeth ready for bed. But just before, she checked her device for any new messages.

Spinel: Correct*  
Spinel: Sorry, I got tackled by Satan’s spawn

Peep: Do you like children.

Spinel: They’re little demons but I wouldn’t be working here if I didn’t. They’re fun to watch and entertain

Peep: I only babysat once haha

Spinel: Were they good?

Peep: I don’t remember

It was true, she didn’t. There was a part of her life that she simply had no recollection of. Distracted by Spinel’s texts, she didn’t pay any mind to a lingering fear from the past. She ended up staying up later than she wanted, but it was all for Spinel so it's fine. She plugged her phone and hazed herself to sleep with misty thoughts of a girl she liked.

-

“Spinel, can I talk to you for a sec?” Yelp called from the counter, her sharp chin resting on the back of her hand as she leaned unto the glass top. Her voice did not hold the usual sharp tone she carried, and was instead serious and calm. Spinel felt a little scared to go over, but she was curious nonetheless. “Listen up who-.... Hrm. Listen, I’ve got a good eye and I can tell that you like Peep.” Why was Yelp speaking to her nicely? She is afraid of where this conversation will go.  


“Peep is a nice girl. She is sweet, patient and frankly an anxious mess. I don’t know what she sees in you, but my point is that please treat her nicely. She’s a theatre kid who loves to sing and dance, and her favourite colour is pink.”

“Why are you telling me this? You’re usually such a bitch,” Spinel furrowed her brows in a concerned expression of confusion.

“Because she is my friend, and I’ve known her since high school. You’re like the feral gremlins in this little hell hole, but I’m hoping that you have enough of a cell in that husk of yours to be able to treat a girl right.” She caught her gaze and Yelp glared daggers at her.

“Alright, dad. Calm down,” She replied turning away.

“Do not call me dad again.”

“Daddy?” She immediately swiveled around, leaned to the side, tilted her head and placed her index finger on her cheek, her other hand on her waist. Yelp’s reaction was of a cold-blooded murderer, with an icy stare filled with annoyance. How it had made her laugh. Spinel bellowed over at her reaction and walked away.

Although the short exchange was intimidating, it also meant that she had a chance! She was afraid that she was really going to catch feelings for the theatre girl, and then have her heartbroken by her own dumbass not recognizing straight white vibes. Ever since the brunch Spinel had been unusually confident with herself, as if her insecurities and depression really were all just a lie. Maybe a human being could care about her. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe the reason why no one from school joins her for lunch isn’t because of her shitty mascara, stretch marks, disgusting bubbly attitude or her fondness for clowns, maybe it's because they’re all blind as shit and can’t see the good in her! Was she any good? She let out a sigh at a boggling amount of thought clogging her mind.  


She looked at the parents sitting at tables, their faces illuminated by the glow of their phones. Children clambered and shook the plastic park, a girl cried as her father dragged her away from the arcade games. Bright arcade lights changed colours crying for children’s attaching, prying for parent’s money. At the beginning of the month, Spinel could feel her eye bags grow heavier, her depression melted in deeper with the summer heat. At the time she would often think to herself how much of a miracle it would be if she could get through the next semester of school without committing suicide. There was a grey tone to everything then, but now; it was like she could feel the warmth of colours again. Like it wasn’t all just an endless cage of steps one, two, and three, repeated over and over again during the day. Her phone buzzed.  
Peep: What do you think of the stars?

_The only stars she could think of, was of you my dear…_ Holy fuck no, illegal. If she’s going to try to swoon this girl over she’s going to have to stay her good old charming self. She can’t become gross and mushy like a 1950’s male acting lead. No, I am noodle, and I am rat. She pumped her first to herself as she screwed her head in right. She quickly tapped a reply and sent it. Wandering over to a corner in the arcade area by the basketball hoops.  


“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” A child screamed from the top of his lungs, from the slide to the arcade to directly at Charles Entertainment Cheese. She got slammed against the wall as the small 7 year old boy filled with rage completely pummeled her.  


“David!” The mother called dragging her chair as she quickly stood up. “We are leaving, NOW!” She quickly grabbed his arm, and although a little dazed and startled Spinel could see how tightly the mother gripped her child’s arm. He continued to scream and thrash about as his mother dragged him to the exit. She looked at her phone,  


Spinel: Yeet! Connecticut

She must look like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I managed to get myself to post another chapter. I'm real sorry for the hiatus, I really don't have that writer's motivation anymore right now. But I still want to continue the story, and do my very best to finish it. So for sure, my updates are going to be slowing down, I'm hoping to at least update once a month. Sorry if my writing or characterization is inconsistent with the rest of the fic hgrgrgr oof, I really did just vomit a bunch of words unto a word doc and hope it makes any sense at all. But I do hope y'all enjoyed some of this none the less! Thank y'all so much for the support btw through your comments ^_^, it really help me scratch a crumb of motivation to keep going, I really appreciate all the kind words. I hope all my readers have a great day or night where ever you guys are!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> (haha,,, I am cheesy at compliments,,, oof)


	9. Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel thinks back on her relationship with Pink. Peep misses her fellow co-workers and makes a sandwich.

Whenever she walked her shoes would give a small soft squeak. Spinel had put squeakers in her sneakers. Today she happily squeaked on the bus, as she danced and bounced to one of her favourite songs. Seeing the bright blue mid-morning sky, taking a deep breath from late summer’s wind, today felt like a wonderful day. She had begun sending memes to Peep the last couple of days, and they had been chatting about whatever topic the images would induce. There were 10 days left of summer break before Spinel would have to return to clown school.

Peep: Hello! After you’re done work, want to go for a walk?

Spinel: Sure as hell sweetkins. But I close today, are you sure you want to stay up that late?

Peep: It’ll be alright ^_^

She smirked at seeing her little emoticon. _Yes, today is going to be a good day._ She put her phone away just as she went off the bus. Looking through Starbucks’ windows she saw a couple of guests milling around, she wasn’t quite able to make out Peeps. A new song started to play. A ukelele strummed a happy tune, as she bounced side to side and began to sing:

“Some...Where~ Over the Rainbow~ Way… Up High~

There’s… A land I’ve heard of once… In a lullabaaee-iiii~ ooooooo~”

Spinel twirled and bobbed as she continued to sing at full volume.

“Somewhere~ Over the rainbow… Skies are blue…~

And...The… Dreams you dare dream. Really do come truu-uuu-uuuu~!”

She felt a similar anxious ball of excitement swell up as she quickly glanced over to the Starbucks, wondering if Peep was watching her. At the Chuck-E-Cheese parking lot she continued to hum the rest of the song as she came in. She felt herself grinning from ear to ear as she listened to the cheery ukulele song, walking past the gate Pink looked at her coming in. She smiled at her cheeriness, a smile of approval she used to wish for when she first started, but then she went right back down to her phone with the usual grin she bore.

Pink… An unqualified manager that begged her way into management by nagging her sisters. Pink was the reason she worked at that particular Chuck-E-Cheese in the first place. They had met when Spinel was still in high school. She was feeling especially depressed and hopeless, so she went to the Chuck-E-Cheese to burn some cash despite having a desperate need for any cash she could get ahold of. After throwing away her 10 dollars, she turned to chat up the staff. Pink was tall with the same pink curly hair she keeps up to date and was cleaning the tables.

“Heya! What’cha up to gumdrops?” Spinel had said with theatrical acting, putting clenched hands on her hips and leaning to one side.

“Gumdrops? You sound like you’re from the 1930’s.” Pink paused her work and bore a genuine smile for Spinel’s antics. For the first time in a long time, she felt a pure joy of making people happy.

“Why thank you m’cherie.” She took a bow. Pink returned to wiping the tables, only taking a little longer so she could have an excuse to talk to her.

“So? What’re you hear for? It can’t just be to talk to the staff of a crummy Chuck-E-Cheese.”

“Mayhaps it is to chat to the crummy Chuck-E-Cheese staff.” She replied with a sly smirk. “I wos board so I came tuu spend mawney that I needed.” She added with an exaggerated Boston accent. Pink was fully amused.

“What other impressions can you do?”

“Oi oi oi oi, Ow’ bout an aussie accent mate?”

“Hahaha I don’t think they sound like that.”

“Ey ye prolly right mate. Wots poppin’ poprocks?” Leaning on a table she finger gunned the giggling lady.

From there they played off of each other, from one thing to another, they seemed to be two peas in a pod. She had shared everything with Pink, and to her, Pink had seemed to share everything with her too. Yellow had seen how well they got along and eventually hired Spinel. It brought her even more joy to be able to be closer to Pink every day. She was happy to be able to take her worries away, and make her smile and laugh when she needed it the most. Then there came a time when Pink was almost always on her phone, waiting for a reply, or a phone call. She was waiting for a response from her eldest sibling White, who was the franchise manager and the building owner of Chuck-E-Cheese and Starbucks. The stores were run like a family business with Blue running Starbucks, and Yellow running Chuck-E-Cheese, Pink felt left out. She wanted to help manage the store.

More and more she seemed to be obsessed with her phone, almost tossing Spinel aside. At first, she told herself that she understood, she knew how important it was to Pink. But after she received the news, they celebrated and hugged, but Spinel still seemed to remain on the side-lines. When she’d dance, juggle, backflip, and play all Pink would do is roll her eyes and look at her phone. She had become a manager, and all she did was boss Spinel around. Their relationship came apart like a sudden fissure tearing the ground. Seeing her smile as she did now, only made Spinel return her grin with a bad taste in her mouth. She felt like the gaping fissure between her once dear friend Pink had all been a result of her sickening bubbly attitude.

The song continued to play, and she wouldn’t let thoughts from the past come and bother. Although now, slightly afraid that perhaps Peep thought the same but after what Yelp had said: ‘I don’t know what she sees in you’. It meant she saw something! Hopefully something good, if there was any left in her._ Oh sweet Peeps, I hope I’m playing this game right…_ She let in a deep breath in hopes to calm the knot from her stomach gnawing at her heart.

\- 

Peep: Bloop? Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in the store

Bloop: I quit

Peep: !!!

Bloop: I wanna work at Chuck-E-Cheese with my girlfriend

Bloop: Also I want to see Spinel and Yelp fight

Bloop: Mostly the fighting part tbh

Peep: Well… I guess I can understand, I’ll miss you

Bloop: I know you will, but I’m sure you’ll be okay :)

Peep: <3

Suddenly, Peep felt very alone. She was on her break and had forgotten a lunch so she had been eating a stale breakfast sandwich and a cookie. Blue had been coming into work instead of her usual co-worker Bloop, she was nice but still strict and intimidating. She had put out the ‘Now Hiring’ sign and applications. Bloop, Yelp, and Peep were the dream team trio in high school, and even through college. She thought of them as family, they lived together, they studied together, and now suddenly they’ve both left her to her own devices. Not that they never have before, but… It still hurt. Just a little bit. Honestly, she was a little jealous that they would get to spend their hours in the same vicinity as Spinel. 

She texted Spinel, wondering if she’d like to go on a walk. She would have to wait for her to finish closing, and she’d have to stay up, but it’d be worth the wait. For so long she had thought of hanging out, chatting, and being with her, and it finally became a reality. It had taken her so long mostly due to her anxiety. The two were so different, could they even find common ground? Yelp would always disagree and discourage her, while Bloop would do the opposite and say to go for it. Earlier in the summer they both came into an agreement and started to encourage her to go for it.

“Well, I guess you’ll never know if you’ll never try…” Yelp would say.

Peep continued her day normally until she had to clock out at 3 PM, absolutely exhausted she contemplated taking the bus home and changing, perhaps eating some dinner. _But what if I’m late? No no… That’d be silly I have 7 hours to kill._ She told herself, heading to the bus stop. Once home, she started off her afternoon with a nap, setting a timer for 1 hour, any more and she would feel groggy and lethargic for the rest of the evening. She took off her work uniform and decided to wear a pink T-shirt with a white mini-skirt. The outfit sorta made her look like a schoolgirl, but she didn't really mind. _What if I wore a flower crown?_ Opening her drawer there she found her several hair accessories, one being a fake flower crown with small pink flowers. _Would Spinel like it?_ She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t like that she was lanky and thin, looking like a toothpick, and her eye-patch as well… She could make her patch look like the cutest patch in the world, but the fact still remained that she was missing an eye, and that her face was scarred. But at least she had a good jawline. She accepted what she presented in the mirror, and went to make grilled cheese. _Maybe I should make one for her too… She doesn’t seem to eat very well._ She thought to herself, remembering the crusty cardboard tasting pizza she had tried at the abandoned amusement park.

Having made her cheese sandwich first, she cheerfully ate on her own, enjoying the quiet of her apartment. For a moment she wondered where Bloop was at this hour, she would have expected her home. She killed another hour looking at social media when finally the timing became just right to make Spinel a meal. She wanted her sandwich to be as fresh as it can be by the time it got to Spinel. She brightly thought of her at every step of the way, from the butter, to the cheese, to the toast, to the snacks she packed along. _The snack that smiles back_, she thought holding a singular goldfish cracker and eating it with a yummy small crunch. The lunch kit held a healthy meal, with an apple, a chocolate chip cookie, goldfish, and a cheese sandwich. Yelp was gonna get mad at her for taking one of Bloop’s homemade cookies, but she didn’t care. 

“Ok. Time to go.” She said to herself, holding on tightly to the lunchbag. She looked at herself in the cheap mirror that hung at the entrance. “You can do it Pearl!” A horrible heavy knot had already been placed in her stomach long ago. _What if she didn’t like it? What if it was too much? What if it was too obvious? Did it matter if it was too obvious?_ Every possibility for a small outing to go wrong seemed to ring in her head, but Peep ignored it all! It didn’t matter, because what Spinel had shown was true interest in her, they had talked, they had chatted, and try as she might to convince herself that their conversations felt strained, it was a lie. She was simply being the usual anxious mess she always was, who has a hard time functioning on her own. It was time to gay up, and be like the confident Yelp who doesn’t give two-shits on what others think. She marched on over to the bus stop to return to the lot she knew too well. She let the silence, and the hum of the city keep her in focus, taking deep breaths every now and then to settle her anxious beast. 

Finally Arriving, she patiently waited outside. Spinel exited first, and wished her goodnights to her tall pink haired manager. Spinel waited for a moment, looking at her phone as her manager walked past her and into her second-hand car.

“Hi!” She chimed as she walked from behind.

“Jeeze fuck!” Spinel jumped. “You startled me sugar. Wow…” She took a minute to look at the pastel girl with her cute flower crown. It felt oddly awkward to have Spinel looking at her up and down in amazement as the night sounds rustled the evening. “I love _this_.” She finally said, waving her hands around at all of Peep.

“Your outfit is tubular! And I just look like a rat out of the dishwasher.”

“I think you always look great, even with smudged mascara and standing pig-tails. I think its a cute goth look.” Peep replied, feeling smitten over the others' reaction. She took the lead and started walking in a random direction.

“I’m not goth. I’m Emo.”

“What?”

“Ya could also argue grunge, but I’m the emoest shit you’ll ever meet.” There was a pause. “...Did you think I was goth?”

“...Well...Yes. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“No-No! It’s totally alright! It’s a common mistake.” Spinel waved her two hands, as she saw Peep’s dejected face.

“Oh! By the way, I brought you a lunch, or I guess dinner…” She held up the lunch kit she had brought. Spinel’s eyes seemed to shine as she dangled the kit.

“You didn’t have to! My goodness yer made of honey, and of everything good in this world.” She seemed to hug the lunch kit as she looked up to the golden-brown Burnette. Peep helplessly giggled as a reply, feeling her ears and cheeks completely flushed. She cupped the side of her face, trying to cool herself down.

As they walked along further into the neighbourhood, they eventually found a park bench to sit on. There Spinel finally sat down to open the kit. Her eyes glowed as she unzipped the lid as if she were revealing a treasure chest filled with gold. She rubbed at her eyes as they began to be irritated with tears.

“Oh my god…. No one has ever been this nice to me. I… Thank you.” She took a big bite of the still warm, and partially soggy grilled cheese. “Fuck… Thank you… I love… Samich.” She said with a mouth full, holding back tears.

“You are welcome. I was worried that you don’t eat very well,” Peeps replied, leaning forward to look at Spinel eat her sandwich.

“Yer right, I don’t. I should probably take better care of myself, I’m sorry.”

“I think we’ve all been there where we neglect our physical health, whether it be because of our mental health, or from straining our bodies to be something it is not, or even due to financial reasons. It is difficult…” Peep looked down thinking of her own experiences from college and skipping meals for the sake of finishing assignments. The emo girl then leaned on her as she ate her apple, smudging a little bit of her mascara on her shoulder. She was at the perfect height to naturally lean on Peep’s shoulder. She offered her a big smile with cheeks filled with apple; she looked like a hamster. She returned the other’s smile.

“Heh, check this out.” Spinel threw a goldfish into the air, and caught it perfectly in her mouth. She softly clapped.

“May I try?”

“Sure!” Spinel handed her a singular goldfish. She carefully held it as she stood up. “I thought you were gonna eat it, are ya gonna throw it at me?”

“Oh yes~” Peep playfully replied, as she moved her hand back and forth aiming for Spinel. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, and she threw it. With reflexes like a cat, she moved to the side to aid in Peep’s inaccurate throw, successfully eating the singular goldfish. She raised her hands high in the air, as she chewed on the cracker. Peep returned to sitting next to Spinel and watched her eat the rest of what she had packed for her.

After she had finished she leaned over and gave Peep a very big hug. She was slightly surprised, but she welcomed the warmth she offered. She felt successful in her endeavors, and felt pure joy from having her gratefully hold her. The two were silent at the park as Spinel tightly hugged her, most would say that it lasted too long but… Peep welcomed her.

“Heheh… Sorry, if you didn’t want that.”

“No! I did! You’re a great hugger Spinel.” The two smiled at each other, and looked at the playground in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo Haa backstory time. Some of it anyways. Did I get inspired to write more thanks to the new episodes? Yes, I love Spinel. I tried my best at personifying English accents, but thankfully no one has to hear it and can just imagine it. Again I can't stop saying this each and every chapter but thank for your guys' support, I love reading your comments, and knowing whatcha think, as well as the praises. Thank you very very much. Y'all keep me motivated and make sure I have this fic on my mind so I don't forget it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3 <3 <3


	10. Date at the playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hang out at the park, Spinel is a clown, and they talk about the stars

It was a warm summer night, a cool breeze would blow every now and again that was gratefully accepted by the Chuck E Cheese worker. She kicked her legs back and forth as the pair simply enjoyed each other's company late in the night. Still feeling insecure about hugging the sweet barista, but really she felt no other way to show her gratitude and sheer joy. Although serene, the quiet between them started to bother her. Getting up and dramatically stomping her feet to make the loudest squeak squeal from her clown shoes and making her way to the monkey bars. Swiftly grasping onto the long metal bar that connected the smaller ones, she hoisted herself up and stood on the bars. Peep had simply watched with a gentle smile. Unsure on how to continue, she simply splayed her arms and squatted up and down, slightly vibrating the bars.

“Doodo doo doob doodo doo doob,” She now said to the rhythm of _your new best friend_, crossing her arms back and forth.

She bent down, and lifted herself up up above the bars, balancing on one hand. _What the hell else am I supposed to do?_ Blood began rushing to her head, her newly consumed meal following behind, and her shirt goofily being held up by her other arm. She swung downward, forward and around to the parallel side of the bars, catching the bar underneath her knee pits, her shirt now reaching towards gravity like some sort of dramatic arm reach that you see in anime when two protagonists are falling. Disappointed in her lack of foresight to be able to see Peep’s reaction to her galumphing performance, which was now obscured by a dark purple polo. Her hands were about a foot away from the ground. She heard the sound of gravel crunching its way towards her. A pair of two chuck tips appeared in her peripheral vision. She scrambled to tuck her shirt in, feeling chills run up her spine as a cool breeze drifted by. Spinel doesn’t mind showing skin, even if it reveals scars from the past. Squatting down, holding her legs tightly Spinel could now see the other’s face, she immediately lost herself in Peep’s hazel eye, where the green barely reflected the city lights as the brown hid in the darkness.

“Honk honk,” she said with a silly smile on her face. Their heads barely aligned well, Peep having to tuck her head even lower to meet Spinel’s gaze.

“You’re fun Spinel,” Closing her eyes and gifting her with a smile.

The pressure in her head, along with the stress of stopping herself from vomiting only made the strong tingling feeling of butterflies fluttering inside her ever more stronger. She sat herself up on the bars, her back now facing Peep, she teetered around as she took a deep breath that calmed her indigest stomach. Having not eaten for most of the day, a full meal felt incredibly heavy in her and with the sudden acrobatic; she felt queasy, but she was good at hiding it. Spinel watched as the barista made her way to the steps that led to the monkey bars. Grabbing unto the first bar, Peep had to bend her legs so her feet wouldn’t touch the ground. To Spinel’s surprise, she swung herself up to a bar next to hers with an unexpected grace.

“Hello~ friend,” Peep greeted.

“Heh, tired of this clown fuckery yet?” She said.

“I wouldn’t have pulled myself up if that were the case.”

“Guess yer right Peeps.”

The two looked up to the sky polluted with light that only a few stars snuck their way past the artificial shield. Feeling an emptiness in the air, she could feel their mutual enjoyment of each others company, and yet she felt like she should be spilling her heart towards the Starbucks barista. Already feeling like her depressing presence stained the pure glee that Peep seemed to carry. She gripped the bar tighter, turning her hand back and forth as her nervousness began to unfold, feeling as though she were ruining the moment. Yet still a small, calm smile lay on Peep’s face as she looked up to the great unknown. _God, and here she thought she could win her over, what a mess…_

“Could I tell you something strange?” The pastel girl suddenly asked.

“Uuh, sure shoot.”

“I feel jealous that the stars are able to remember everything that goes on. Do you think it's weird to think like that?”

“Not really, but I guess looking up at the stars reminds me of a time where I’d stare up at the endless sky and felt like I was waiting, and drifting away. Sometimes I’d wish the world could forget me, and the terrible things I’ve done, but at the same time… I don’t want to be thrown away,” She replied leaving her ending remark with a bitter tone. _Happy to listen, happy to stay…_ She sang to herself in her mind, a song she had written not too long ago. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to drop some of my baggage on you.”

“No no! It’s fine Spinel. I’m actually quite the opposite, I’m afraid I’ll forget the world.” Peep leaned backward as she calmly said this as though it were no trouble at all.

“Forget the world?” Spinel asked.

“Yes. The truth is… I have Amnesia.”

“Amnesia??” She replied in surprise.

“I sometimes have trouble remembering new things that have happened. It’s called Anterograde Amnesia.” Seeing Spinel’s shock Peep waved her hand around to disregard her alarm. “I’m a lot better now! I can remember most days, and really it’s no problem at all!”

“It don’t sound like no problem to me, but it’s not like I’ve got any way to fix it.” She frowned at her quick disregardment for the seriousness of the case.

“Being with you makes me feel better~” Peep leaned her head down on Spinel’s shoulder, having to bend down a little further than usual due to their height difference. The mascot then wrapped her arm around Peep, as a reply to her tenderness.

Soon the two went back to enjoying the night in each other's company; atop the monkey bars. Feeling herself falling asleep, Spinel suggested heading home. Walking together to the bus stop, Peep had grabbed a hold of her hand. She felt so happy, and loved, if she were a cartoon she’d have a squiggly smile draw across her face as she awkwardly walks with the cute gay barista, with her shoes loudly squeaking almost ruining the mood. They held hands even on the public transport, Peep offered an earbud to Spinel, and the two began their trip home with _Would You Be So Kind?_ By Dodie, followed by _Constellations_ by The Oh Hellos, _The World Will Know_ from Newsies and finally, Peep had to leave midway through _You Will Be Found_ from Dear Evan Hansen. Despite wanting to comment on her music, the notes, the harmonies, the lyrics playing through her left ear tugged at her with raw emotions, even though she was only receiving half the quality of the songs. Looking at Peep, she could see how the songs ran deep as she held her calm gentle smile and solemnly looked out the window, occasionally glancing at Spinel, and sometimes gripping at her clothes as lyrics puttered their way through. Being in theatre, she understood why and how these songs could run so deep through someone. It was like the words themselves could illustrate your very soul, and being a performer their power could drag you to stage so that you could sing to your heart’s desires, to share a fragment of all the kerfuffle going through your head.

As Peep left they said their goodnight’s, and for the rest of the trip, Spinel couldn’t bring herself to listen to her own music. She just wanted to hold unto what she had felt for a little longer. It was about 1 AM when she got home. She fed Honks, played with him, and slept till 10 AM the next morning when her alarm rang off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! Words are hard! I had the idea for this since last chapter, but I was lazy to write it cause the concept just wasn't solid enough. This chapter is a little bit shorter cause I didn't write Peep's point of view, but I decided not to for this chapter cause I feel like I'd be repeating myself. I still hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
